Viva el voley muera el futbol esperen! que?
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: El equipo femenil de voley del Raimod a intentado por 2 largos años poder ir a las olimpiadas juveniles, mas no lo han logrado por un gran problema...El club de futbol. Cada vez que ellas intentaban que les pongan atencion siempre eran ignoradas por culpa del club de Futbol. Pero eso pronto cambiaran cuando ellas superen sus traumas con la ayuda de los chicos! RaimondxOc's!
1. Chapter 1

**INAZUMA ELEVEN no me pertenece yo solo hago historia sin sentido y fines de lucro**

**Gaby: hasta que alfin te decidiste por escribir un fic bien escrito...¬¬***

**Dani:...te odio...**

CAPITULO 1: VIERNES: El Fastidioso Equipo de Futbol

-Muy bien chicas en pesemos con el calentamiento

-Ya escucharon chicas-dijo Atenea dirigiéndose al centro de la cancha de vóley junto a las 6 chicas presentes- chicas y ¿Qué van a hacer después del entrenamiento?

-Tengo que ir al templo y luego alimentar a Epona y después limpiar la casa de mi tía-dijo Artemisa

-Quería ir a cantarle a los niños del hospital y quería pedirle ayuda a ustedes-dijo Afrodita

-Por mi no hay problema-respondió con frescura Deméter

-Yo quiero llegar temprano a mi casa para hacer la cena y dormir antes de que mis padres lleguen-dijo apenada Hestia

-Lo siento Afro-chan, tengo que trabajar-dijo Hera

-No importa creo que con la ayuda de Deme-chan es suficiente y…..¿ cuento contigo At-chan?

-Claro, pero que pena tendré que perderme la aburrida cena con el estúpido novio de mi presumida hermanastra y como si eso fuera poco tendría que hacer yo la cena-dijo con Sarcasmo Atenea- Será una gran pena….

-Jajajaja-rieron todas

-Ya chicas a entrenar-ordeno Hera

-¡Hai!

-Hera saca tú-dijo Atenea

-Bien, pero no lloren-rio Hera

-Misa-chan-la llamo Atenea

-¡Mia! At-chan- Artemisa hizo recepción del saque

-Hes-chan- boleo Atenea

-¡Aha!-Hestia hizo un mate

Al otro lado de la cancha

-¡Mia!-Hera evito que la pelota cayera dentro-¡Deme!

-¡Hai!-boleo-¡Hera!-Hera hizo un mate

-¡Hes-chan!

-¡Hai!-bloqueo la pelota

-Ustedes sacan-dijo Afrodita rodando la pelota por debajo de la red

Después del entrenamiento todas se pusieron el uniforme de la secundaria con la casaca del buzo y salieron del gimnasio.

-Nee….mina… ¿Ustedes piensan en encontrar el verdadero amor?-pregunto inocente Artemisa

-Si….pero es difícil encontrar a un hombre que no le guste el futbol- dijo seria Hera

-¡Sí! Sería como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Atenea

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Afrodita

-Y no solo eso, que sea atento…- dijo Deméter

-Concuerdo contigo Deme-chan- dijo Hestia

-¡Jooo! No puedo creer que sea la única que no tenga nada que decir…-dijo deprimida Artemisa

-Es porque eres la menor y todavía no has tenido un novio y cuando lo tengas asegúrate de que no le guste el futbol-le aconsejo Hera

-Si….

-Nee…At-chan te hago una apuesta

-Ok

-Te apuesto que en menos de 5 minutos esa pelota de futbol se elevará cerca de nosotras

-¡Bien! Si ganas le compro una bolsa de croquetas a Yue y si pierdes me enseñaras a patinar sobre hielo

-Conste que no me gusta patinar

-Ok. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho-dijo estrechando su mano

-Chicas, ¿Por qué pierden su tiempo viendo el futbol?-pregunto Hera confundida-ni siquiera les gusta

-Es que Misa-chan y At-chan han hecho una apuesta-respondió Hestia

-Oho….

-Bueno chicas Deme-chan y yo nos vamos, zayonara-dijo Afrodita jalando a Deméter a la salida- ¡At-chan nos alcanzas en el hospital!

-¡Matta-ne!-se despidió Deméter

En la cancha de futbol…..

-Endo, ¿Estás Listo?-pregunto Hiroto

-Cuando quieras Hiroto-le respondió Endo

-¡Ryusei Blade V2!

-¡Mano Demoniaca!-el balón se desvió en dirección a unas chicas que estaban cerca de la cancha-¡Cuidado!

Con las chicas…

-Mira At ahí viene la pelota-se burlo Artemisa

-Bien me ganaste-respondió derrotada Atenea-Pero antes…Hera mira un balón

Hera volteo y al ver el balón dirigirse asía el cielo, corrió y salto para hacer un súper mate que hizo que la pelota revotara en el piso y luego golpeara a Endo fuertemente en el estomago.

-¡Endo!-se preocuparon los chicos

-¡Sugoi-na!-se emocionaron la chicas-¡Ese mate fue espectacular!

-Aha…Gracias-dijo Hera restándole importancia

-Hera-chan….-dijo tímida Hestia-creo que uno de los chicos se lesionó por el mate..

-Está bien Hes-dijo despeinándole el cabello-Iré a disculparme

En la cancha….

-Endo, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Kido

-¡Sí!-dijo con su típica energía-Pero ese golpe fue muy fuerte….

-¡Oye Mono!-Hera llamo a Endo-disculpa no quería lanzártela apropósito

-Bromeas-¡Ese fue uno de los golpes más fuerte que vi en mi vida! ¿Eres Portera? ¿Cierto?

Hubo un silencio incomodo y dé repente Hera se tiro al piso a reírse como loca.

-¡Jajajaja!-todos la miraban como si de algo extremadamente raro se tratara-Pero que grandes estupideces dice Mono tonto, yo jamás en mi vida jugaría futbol, primero prefiero ser torturada de la forma más cruel posible. Los que Juegan futbol son las peores personas del universo

-Oye no tienes derecho a hablar así de nosotros-dijo molesto Kazemaru

-Disculpa…Primero ¿eres chica o chico?

-Soy un chico y no intentes burlarte de mi

-Ósea los futbolistas se creen todos machitos cuando físicamente parecen chicas-dijo refiriéndose a Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Sakuma-Si que son patéticos

-Oye con qué derecho tienes para hablarles así-dijo molesta Aki

-Y ahí es cuando llegan las fanáticas locas o también llamadas las tontas porristas-Atenea siguió la pelea

-No nos hables así-se molesto Haruna

-Pobrecita…mira es así como las ven los demás-dijo Artemisa para seguir burlándose de ellas-Amix ya viste a esos jugadorazos-dijo con un tono tonto

-¡Sí! Ya los viste están buenazos-se burlo Atenea

-No les haría falta tener un poco de modales-dijo Fuyupe

-Sera mejor que guardes tus palabras porque si sigues con estos perdedores, créeme que tendrás un futuro muy feo y malo-dijo Hera con molestia

-No le hables así-dijo Goenji

-Aha…es tu novio mis condolencias-se burlo Atenea

Mientras tanto Fubuki se le acerco por la espalda a Artemisa

-¿Disculpa te conozco...?-antes de que terminara de hablar fue tirado al suelo por un reflejo involuntario de Artemisa-Au….

-No me vuelvas a tocar y todo estará bien-dijo furiosa Artemisa

-¿No crees que eres demasiado agresiva?-dijo Midorikawa ayudando a Fubuki a levantarse

-¿Quieres ver que tan agresiva puedo ser?-dijo Artemisa levantando un puño

-¡Artemisa, no!-Hera la cogió de las muñecas Atenea de las piernas y Hestia la intentaba parar abrasándola

-Misa-chan no vale la pena-le susurro Hestia al oído

-Tienes razón-y se fue arrastrando a Hera y Atenea

-Discúlpenos, nosotras no hemos tenido buenas experiencias con las personas que juegan futbol-se disculpo tímidamente Hestia

-Al fin alguien que se disculpa-dijo Midorikawa-¿Quieres ir a comer helado?-le pregunto con mucho animo

-No…yo odio el helado-dijo corriendo

-…-Midorikawa cayó en depresión-…es linda…pero no le gusta el futbol ni el helado… ¿¡Por qué!?

-Creo que Mido se enamoro a primera vista-se burlo Hiroto

-¡No creo haber sido el único!-señalo acusadoramente a Fubuki

-¿Yo?-dijo confundido Fubuki

-¡Sí! No me vas a negar que no le quitabas la mirada de encima a esa tal Artemisa

-¡No es eso! Es solo que la he visto en otro lugar, eso es todo-respondió Fubuki con cierto sonrojo

-¡No!-renegó Midorikawa-¡Tu estas mintiendo maldito Casanova!

-Midorikawa ya tranquilízate-le dijo Genda-porque esas chica no te hizo caso, no tienes porque desquitarte con Fubuki

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás-se burlo Midorikawa-¿O me vas a negar que no parabas de mirar a su lider?

-La verdad es bonita…-dijo sonrojado Genda-¡Pero viste su carácter, apenas aguanto a Kido!

-¡Sí! Hasta Kido se andaba fijando en esas chicas

-Pero que cosas dices Midorikawa-dijo Kido muy cabreado -Yo no soy un pervertido como tu

-Ahí sí; ahora yo soy el pervertido

-¡Midorikawa ya basta!-se molesto Hiroto

-Ya…-respondió con desgano

-¡Ahora a entrenar chicos-ordeno Kido

-¡Hai!

Con las chicas….

-¡Tsk! ¡Que se creen esos para hablarnos así!-se quejo Artemisa

-¡Los odio!-dijo furiosa Hera

-Hasta había uno que se creía Superman- dijo molesta Atenea

-¡Y yo tuve que disculparme por todas ustedes!-se cabreo Hestia- ¡Así que se callan! Porque me deben una disculpa

-Ok- dijo Hera avanzando- no será tan difícil esperar a que necesites que te disculpemos con alguien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Hestia hasta que choco con alguien

-¡Discúlpenos señor, fue nuestra culpa!-dijeron las tres confundiendo al señor que choco con Hestia

-¡Esa no la vi venir!-se quejo

-Pero igual cuenta- le respondió Hera

-Bueno chicas le prometí a Afro-chan que iría al hospital así que me voy- dijo Atenea tomando otro camino- ¡Sayonara!

-¡Matta ne!- se despidieron las tres

-¿Chicas que harán mañana?-pregunto Artemisa

-Trabajar- respondió Hera

-Escapar de casa…tal vez vaya a perderme en el centro haber si puedo encontrarme con Deme-chan- dijo Hestia

-Jooo….están ocupadas…

-¿No deberías ir a visitar a Apolo?- pregunto inocentemente Hestia

-…-Artemisa para en seco- saben que no me gusta hablar sobre Apolo…

-Misa…-la llamo Hera- es tu hermana y quieras o no algún día tendrás que dejar de evitar el tema

-¡Lo sé!-grito- pero por ahora lo evitare…o por lo menos hasta que Apolo se decida por hablar

-Hasta ahora no entiendo bien el problema entre tú y Apolo-dijo Hestia

-Hes… ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras una hermana gemela y siempre te compararan con ella?-pregunto Hera

-Mal, supongo… ¿por?

-Pues toda la vida a Apolo y a mí siempre nos han comparado-dijo molesta Artemisa- y no solo cuando papá y mamá vivían... si no también ahora. Sus padres adoptivos creen que adoptaron a la gemela equivocada. Y ella cree que yo me elegí lo mejor para mi yendo a vivir con mis tíos. Pero que yo quería era que ella no sufra en ese infierno en el que vivo.

-Oho….disculpa creo que no debí preguntar-dijo apenada Hestia

-Sí, no debiste haber preguntado…pero por eso te agradezco que lo hicieras-sonrió Artemisa

-A veces es bueno desahogarse Misa, para eso estamos tus amigas

-¡Arigatou!

Mientras tanto en el hospital Inazuma….

Afrodita: I remember when we broke up the first time

Deméter: Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like^

Atenea: We haven't seen each other in a month

Demeter: When you, said you, needed space, what?

Afrodita: Then you come around again and say

Atenea: Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

Afrodita: Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day

Deméter: I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Las 3: Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Atenea: Like ever…

Deméter: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Las 3: Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Afrodita: I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

Las 3: We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Atenea: So he calls me up and he's like  
'I still love you'  
And I'm like... I mean...  
'This is exhausting' you know, like  
We are never getting back together  
Like ever

Las 3: We are never ever ever getting back together  
We-eeee  
Are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
But We-eeee  
Are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

Después de cantar los niños les aplaudieron por lo grandiosas que eran ellas cantando. Las chicas les agradecieron.

-¡Afro-nee-san canta otra!-pidió una niña

-Afro-chan…-la llamo Deméter- ya está por acabar la hora de visitas

-Bueno…¡Niños!-los llamo Afrodita- le juro que vengo mañana temprano, ¿si?

-¡Hai!-dijeron todos en coro

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Nee mina, no quieren ir al centro?-pregunto Afrodita

-¡Hai!-respondieron animadas

Ya en el centro…

-Nee…Afro-chan. ¿Por qué usas lentes de contacto marrones?-pregunto inocentemente Deméter- en el colegio no los usas

-Es para que no te reconozcan tus fans… ¿verdad?-dijo con aire de sabelotodo Atenea

-Pues si. Es la mera verdad At-chan-respondio Afrodita- y… ¿Qué harán mañana?

-Yo tengo clase de atletismo, después de gimnasia, luego tengo una hora de trapecio y finalmente hago otra de yoga-dijo feliz Deméter- y luego pienso perderme en el centro esperando a ser rescatada del aburrimiento por Hes-chan

-Wow, wow…oye los sabados son para ¡Relajarse!-dijo media shockeada Atenea- yo voy al "hueco". No es que crea que los sabados son para estar encerrados en casa. Pero me gusta hacer algo que me relaje

-¡Claro y por eso le entras al vicio apostando!-dijo burlona Deméter

-¡Seras…-dijo cabreada Atenea

-¡Ya! Chicas vasta-Afrodita se puso entre ellas- vamos si les pregunto es para que no se estén peleando

-Ok-respondieron de mala gana

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Dani: wa! es muy conto pero es algo! aqui esta el primer capi! recien salido del horno igual que mi pastel!

Gaby: espera...¿que pastel?

Dani:..etto...el que te pedi que cuidaras de que el perro se lo comiera?

Gaby:...a...encerio? jejeje ^^U

Dani:...¬¬* Gaby...

Gaby:...MIRA ES INUYASHA!

Dani:...QUE EN DONDE?...(voltea)...oye yo no veo a Inuyasha! (la mira)...maldita...bueno la matare mas tarde en unos de mis reviews...¬¬...

bien las preguntas!:

1) ¿por que las chicas odian a los jugadores de futbol?

2) ¿realmente son tan tontas las porristas?

3) ¿de donde Fubuki conoce a Artemisa?

4) ¿a Hestia realmente no le gusta el helado?

5) ¿Quienes seran los fans de Afrodita?

6) ¿a Deméter le gusta tener clases los sabado?

7) ¿que tipo de apuestas hace Atenea en el "hueco"?

8) ¿que tipo de trabajo tendra Hera?

9) y mas importante que todo...es...¿quienes son ellas?

Dani: esperamos sus review's!

Gaby: no te daran ninguno por la mala historia...

Dani:...calla!

las 2: Sayo~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo hago historias sin sentido.**

**Dani: WA! Estamos aqui con el segundo capi!**

**Gaby: por kami debes estar a lucinando como para publicar dos dias seguido...**

**Dani:...no estoy alucinando asi que callate...sin mas el capi!**

**Gaby:...esperen no se emocionen tanto! primero que todo gracias a Shion-senpai(ya pronto apareceras...porfavor no mueras en el intento de esperar), Arlette-senpai(princessfic), Valen-senpai(que recuerda que nosotras no somos tus senpai, mas bien tu eres nuestra senpai!), a Alee-nee-san!(si te concideramos nuestra hermana..¡¿algun problema?!), a Naomi-senpai! y a Laura-san! (pronto apareceras, no te preocupes!)**

CAPITULO 2: Sábado...

El maldito encuentro de Hera:

En la residencia Genda

-¡Kojiro!-lo llamo su mama- ¿ya llamaste al paseador de perros?

-No mamá…-respondió con desgano

-¡Entonces llámalo ya! Su número está pegado en la nevera

-Ya lo hago...-después de llamar se fue a bañar. Ya que a las 10:15am tendría que encontrarse con Sakuma en el parque. Eran las 10 y sonó el timbre pero lo que no espero fue encontrarse con una chica…

-Buenos días, vengo a pasear a su perro…-dijo con desgano

-Hola…no sabía que eras tú…-dijo Genda fijándose en la pelinegra de ojos celestes la cual vestía un jean, una polera gris y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Bien… ¿me vas a dar al perro?- dijo con molestia

-Así, toma- le entrego una correa anaranjada con un perro Rottweiler

-¡Hola pequeño!- Hera saludo al perro y lo acaricio mientras él se restregaba en sus piernas

-Se llama King y lo pasearas hasta un parque que esta por allá- señalo Asia la izquierda de su casa

-Bien…-le dijo con frialdad- vamos King – le dijo alegremente

-Por kami, que bipolar…"_Cierto tengo que ver cómo trata a mi perro…"_

Hera siguió caminando y dejando hojas de publicidad en los buzones de las casa por la que pasaba mientras Genda la vigilaba a corta distancia. Hera se percato de su presencia porque King volteaba a ver a su dueño; cuando esta cruzo una esquina, Genda también iba a cruzar.

-¿Me estas persiguiendo?- pregunto Hera

-En mi defensa, quería acompañarte para ver como tratas a mi perro pero como sabia que te ibas a negar, comencé seguirte

-Bien… solo porque eres el dueño…

-Arigatou…

Cuando llegaron al parque Genda busco con la mirada a Sakuma, mas no lo encontró. Entonces siguió con Hera.

-Nee…-llamo su atención- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Az…Hera- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Vamos, ¡dime tu nombre real!- le dijo Genda

-No tengo porque decirte mi nombre…con que tengas una forma para llamarme es suficiente- dijo un poco cabreada

-¡Vamos!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ah…-Hera reacciono mal y quiso darle un golpe en la cara por su atrevimiento, pero en eso King salto asía ella y la tiro en el piso

-Oye…no era para que me pegaras-dijo Genda poniéndose en cuclillas para estar más cerca de ella

-Bien…-respondió con resignación- solo quítame al perro de encima- pidió con cascaditas en los ojos

-No, hasta que me digas tu nombre- dijo Genda cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien, mi nombre es Azalia Ahijara. Ahora quítame al perro-ordeno

-Ok…King, abajo-ordeno, pero el perro se echo encima de Hera-ok…eso no lo esperaba

-Esto es humillante- dijo con cascaditas

-Ok…King, mira tengo un disco volador- dijo sacando un frisbee de la nada. El perro salto a quitárselo, pero él fue más rápido y lo lanzo

-¿De dónde sacaste esa arma para salvarme?-pregunto Hera

-Ni yo lo sé- dijo Genda haciendo que ella se cayera de espalda. Le dio una mano para que ella se levantara.

-Arigatou- dijo sacudiéndose la ropa, cuando de repente King regreso con el frisbee y se lanzo encima de Hera y se acostó- Perro, a esto se le llamaría acoso –dijo con una venita en si frente

-Creo que quiere que juegues con el

-Para eso me pagas ¿no?- dijo levantándose y lanzando el disco más lejos de los que Genda lo había lanzado

-Wow- se sorprendió- ya veo porque Endo pensó que eras portera. Oye ¿Por qué odias tanto a los que juegan futbol?

-Yo…yo…no quiero hablar sobre mi pasado y estoy en mi derecho de negarme- se negó Hera

-Y si hago que King se lancé encima de ti otra vez-pregunto

-Bien… los odio por mi padres…-dijo sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos- cuando yo nací mis padres eran muy jóvenes. Y a mi padre siempre había soñado con ser un jugador profesional de Fútbol…poco después de que cumplí los 6 años el nos abandono cuando teníamos muchas deudas…desde entonces mi mamá siempre ha estado trabajando muy duro para mantenerme. Pero apenas logra pagar la casa y conseguir comida. Y por eso estoy aquí contigo.

-Solo trabajas en esto o tienes otro trabajo-pregunto Genda

-trabajo de ayudante en un restaurante de Ramen…no pagan mucho pero algo es algo y no me puedo quejar-dijo un poco deprimida

-¡Entonces se mi Maid!-propuso con una sonrisa

-¿¡Qué?!-Hera se levanto a tirarle una cachetada, pero él fue más rápido y la cogió de la muñeca y la jalo asía a el abrázanosla, 4ella estaba roja como tomate

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!

-¿Qué clase de juego sucio quieres conmigo?-le pregunto zafándose de su agarre

-Solo pensé que querías conseguir más dinero. Fue la única idea que se me ocurrió, además en mi casa necesitamos personal de limpieza…

-Y que dirían tus padres si acepto-pregunto

-A mi madre le encantaría tener a una chica de tu edad en casa, siempre quiso tener una hija. Hasta intento adoptar a las hijas de un conocido cuando murió, pero sus tíos de sangre les ganaron y cuando busco a la otra gemela ya había sido adoptada por una pareja. Y papá casi nunca está en casa y si esta es solo por unos cuantos días.

-¿Y cuáles son las condiciones?

-La única que debe ser cama adentro

-No me gusta esa condición…-dijo nerviosa- pero se puede arreglar dependiendo de cuanto me paguen

-$500por semana te parecen bien o ¿quieres más?

-qui…qui…¡¿quinientos dólares!?

-Está bien $600 pero es lo único que pagare por una maid por semana

-¡Echo!-dijo emocionada

-Bien, empiezas hoy

-Etto…puede ser desde el lunes…es que si termino la semana me ban a pagar por pasear perros y en el restaurante…

-Bien…el lunes nos vemos en el Raimond…lleva todo lo que necesites para por lo menos un mes

-¿Trabajare un mes en tu casa?-pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, que esperabas, que te contrataría por solo una semana

-Ah…¿si?

-Pues que pena

-Hay ya, no te molestes conmigo

-¡WA! Genda-sama –gritaron unas chicas

-¿Ah?- Genda y Hera se confundieron por el mote

-¿Pero qué…-Genda fue secuestrado por las chicas dejando a Hera y a King solos

-¿Genda-sama? – se ruborizo Hera-…Tsk…Jodete Zeus

La Maldita Apuesta de Atenea:

-¡WA!- dijo una peli castaña levantándose- ¡Ohiyo Hantaro!-saludo a su hámster- el día se ve genial…sabes…voy a ir a casar una presa…

Atenea se levanto y se fue a bañar, luego se vistió con sus típicos short negros, su top morado y sus zapatillas moradas especiales. Cogió su skate y se fue a la cocina a desayunar. Cogió una manzana y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y salió sin que nadie lo notara. Una vez abajo saludo al recepcionista.

-¡Ohiyo Max-kun!-lo saludo alegremente

-Ohiyo At-chan-respondio el y se fijo que llevaba su skate- veo que vas al "hueco"

-Si…bueno me voy-se despidió

-Sayonara

Atenea llego al hueco, el cual era un lugar donde había pistas de patinaje con barandas y medios tubos. Al llegar fue saludada animadamente por sus amigos del barrio.

-Hola At –saludo el primero

-Hola Sakai- respondió ella

-Hola at-chan ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el segundo pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Atenea

-Hola Ike- dijo cabreada tirándole un codazo en el estomago

-Nee…Sakai ¿ya tienes una presa?-le pregunto sentándose en la baranda al costado de este

-No exactamente…pero Ike quería hacer una apuesta contigo-dijo acomodándose los lentes- lleva toda la mañana hablando de eso…

-Ya veo…-dijo mirando a Ike el cual estaba tirado en el piso por el fuerte golpe que ella le había dado anterior mente- Baka inu –lo llamo- ya levante- le ordeno- si no te levantas lo tomare como que me dejaste ganar la apuesta

-Ok…-dijo levantándose de mala gana- que te parece que si supero la baranda me das $10

-Bien… que $15 sean

Ike corrió hacia la baranda encima de su skate pero no logro terminar de dominar la baranda y cayó al piso

-Bien…¿Dónde esta mi efectivo?- pregunto estendiendo su mano asia Ike

-Toma…-dijo de mala gana- y que tal si…-dijo llamando la atención de Atenea- $10 a que no puedes sostenerte encima de tu skate en la cima del medio tuvo

-Bien…-Atenea subió hasta la cima del medio tuvo y le lanzo su casco a Ike- para tu suerte- Atenea subió y bajo dos veces del medio tuvo para a la tercera vez colocar su skate de pie y sostenerse encima de este levantando los pies y sostenerse en perfecto equilibrio cuando puso los pies denuevo en su patineta comenzó a bajar pero a la mitad un chico de rastas y raros lentes cruzo en su camino haciendo que Atenea cayera encima de el-¿Qué te pasa tonto? Como se te ocurre pasar justo cuando voy de bajada- dijo muy enojada

-Disculpa, no era mi intención- dijo dándole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a pararse

-No me toques-dijo golpeando su mano y parándose sola- solo mantente lejos y todo estará bien…

Atenea se fue a donde estaban Sakai y Ike, dándole un golpe al último mencionado. Mientras el chico de rastas se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos

-Oye Hiroto…-llamo a un palido peli rojo- ¿Qué onda con esa chica?

-Kido…ella se llama Yuko Fujiwara, llego aquí antes que nosotros ¿no has notado su presencia antes?

-Aha…no- dijo confundido

-Ella y sus amigos son famosos por aquí por hacer apuestas y nunca perderlas. La llaman Atenea por la diosa griega de la estrategia…

-Bien…-Kido se dirigió a donde estaba Atenea sentada- oye Yuko-la llamo

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "este tipo acaba de cavar su propia tumba"; "hoy correrá sangre" y muchas otras cosas que podrían asustar al mismísimo Tobitaka

-¿Me llamaste Yuko?-pregunto molesta

-Aha…si, ¿Qué acaso ese no es tu nombre?- pregunto confundido

-Sí, lo es pero nadie tiene derecho a llamarme asi-dijo cabreada- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hacer una apuesta contigo…si doy un mortal en el aire y no me caigo tendrás una cita conmigo-dijo confiado

-Bien…ya me hacía falta algo para reírme…-dijo estrechando la mano de Kido. Este subió a la rampa y subió y bajo dos veces, a la tercera dio un mortal en el aire- perdió el control de su patineta… es obvio que va a caer-dijo confiada Atenea. Kido le dio una patada a su skate y este volvió al lugar correcto. Kido bajo con gracia de la rampa y se dirigió a donde Atenea y se paro enfrente de ella. De repente hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡LA GRAN ATENEA PERDIO UNA APUESTA! ¡ES EL APOCALIPCIS!-gritaron todos lo skaters

-No es para tanto-dijo Atenea sacada de sus casillas

-¿Vienes?-pregunto Kido dándole la mano

-¿Tengo opción?

-No- dijo con firmesa

-Bien…

* * *

Dani: wa!...esta muy corto! ToT

Gaby:solo has las preguntas! Oni-chan prometio comprarme un helado

Dani:...a mi no me dijo nada

Gaby:...es por que oni-chan no te quiere!

Dani:...ToT...mala!

Gaby:va!...las preguntas!

1) ¿Tan bueno es el perro de Genda?

2)¿Ustedes creen que Genda sepa que su mamá siempre quiso tener una hija depues de darse cuenta que lo trasvestia de peque?

3) ¿Genda sera un pervertido que le gusta gosar del contacto fisico?

4)¿Sera buena idea ser la Maid de Genda?

5)¿ Como sera la vida de Hera en la casa de su "Genda-sama"?

6)¿Como quieren que Hera llame a Genda: Genda-sama o kosoujin-sama(amo)?

7)¿Que creen que pase en la cita de Atenea?

8)¿Que desayune en la mañana(o en la tarde por que me levante a medio dia...mentira!)

9)¿Oni-chan deveria darme helado?

10) y lo mas importante de todo...¿por que mierda hago tantas preguntas?

Gaby:...gracias a kami que terminas te las preguntas!

Dani: no! faltan el adelanto!

Gaby: ToT no!

_Proximamente..._

_La estupida cita de Atenea_

_El maldito recuerdo de Artemisa_

Gaby: alfin! Sayo!(se va a la cocina)

Dani: Sayo matta ne! espero sus review's! los quiero! los adoros! los violo!(ok...yo no escribi eso ultimo!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertece! Le pertenece a Level-5**

**Dani: wa! D8 no puedo creer que lo pude terminar!**

**Gaby:...por kami...todos vamos a morrir...Dani nunca a actualizado dos dias seguido...morire...xP**

**Dani:..bien sin mas..El capi!**

**Gaby:...ESPEREN! E DICHOP QUE ESPEREN!...primero que nada(sacando un papelito) agradecemos a Ale-nee-san(si! es nuestra hermana. ¿¡Y que?!), a Arlette-senpai!(princessfic), a Valen-senpai( si eres nuestra senpai que te quede claro!), a normavanessa2000, a Yuko-senpai!, a dama-kge y a nuestra hermanita Barbie-chan (siyue-san)(si eres nuestra hermanita, si tienes algun problema comentalo!)**

**Dani: ahora si puedo darñe play al capi...**

**Gaby:..si...mal agradecida...**

CAPITULO 3: La estúpida cita de Atenea

Atenea y Kido llegaron al centro y se dirigieron a un balcón por el cual se podía ver el rio pasar.

-¿Por qué nunca te he notado antes?-pregunto confundido Kido

-No sé, tal vez porque estoy en tu misma secundaria, en el mismo grado y en la misma sección…-dijo con desinterés Atenea- deberías considerar la idea de quitarte eso raros lentes de mosquito…-dijo intentando sacarlo de sus casillas

-Ah… ya me acorde- dijo Kido burlón- tu eres Yuko Fijiwara el segundo puesto de la clase- dijo burlándose de ella

-Tsk…calla Momo…-dijo ella cabreada

-¿Momo?- pregunto confundido

-El dios de las burlas y las sátiras…Tsk… ni siquiera deberías ser el primer puesto de la clase…eres tan tonto que no te puedes dar cuenta de quien está a tu costado…

-Pues entonces dime quien está a mi costado- le ordeno Kido

-Una señora embarazada de por lo menos 6 meses con su pareja y un niño que posiblemente sea su futuro hijastro porque no está casada, ellos no llevan un anillo y la forma de hablarse no es de un una relación formal real…

-¡Pero tu estas a mi costado!- dijo Kido confundido

-Tsk…me refería a tu otro costado, imbécil…-dijo Atenea-…¡yo debería ser el primer puesto! ¡Soy más inteligente que tú! Apuesto que en una partida de ajedrez ya te hubiera puesto en jaque con la torre de mí reina

-¡Ah!-suspiro cansado Kido. Esta chica lo ponía a prueba en todo, seguro que ya se había dado cuenta que clase de persona era con solo verlo respirar- ¡Bien!...ya que tanto quieres ver que tan buena eres. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

-Tsk…ya he ganado muchas y yo no le tengo miedo a nada para no hacer apuestas ridículas contigo- dio acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Kido

-Bien, mira- dijo señalando a unas mujeres rubias que estaban enfrente de una vitrina donde habían unos vestido muy bonitos- te apuesto que esas señoras se dan cuenta de que el precio de ese vestido no vale la pena y se van

-Bien, yo a pues que son tan tontas que se lo compran y encima le piden al dependiente que lo envuelva en el papel de regalo más caro- dijo confiada

-Bien, si yo gano…

-Te daré mis fondos universitarios…-dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz

-No- Atenea lo miro- serás mi novia por un día

-Bien- dijo estrechando la mano de Kido

Los dos se quedaron viendo como las señoras conversaban mirando la vitrina. Y poco después se fue.

-Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir amor?- dijo Kido burlándose de Atenea

-Tsk…no se-dijo indiferente

-Bien entonces vamos abajo para ver qué quieres hacer- dijo Kido dirigiéndose a las escaleras eléctricas.

En frente de ellos había una pareja de enamorados abrazándose y besándose.

-_"Tsk…debo demostrarle que no le tengo miedo a nada"- _pensó Atenea tomando de la mano a Kido, el cual ni siquiera noto que ella lo jalaba de la mano-_" Mierda…que especial es…"_- dijo abrazando el abrazo izquierdo de Kido el cual ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la chica estaba apretando su brazo con sus senos (N/A: se me salió lo perver…). Cuando llegaron al primer piso del Mall, Kido se dio cuenta que en su brazo izquierdo había un peso de mas.

-_"¿Pero qué?"-_dijo viendo como ella lo estaba abrazando-_"Debo separarme de ella…pero…y si ¿le hago daño?_- se pregunto recordando una vez que salió con Haruna

**Pov Kido**

_Kido y Haruna salian de una tienda, la ultima mencinada se había encaprichado con unas bonitas sandalias las cuales Kido como buen hermano mayor se las compro._

_-Oni-chan, te quiero- dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda_

_-Si, Haruna yo también te quiero. Pero deja de abrazarme-dijo empujándola un poco con el abrazo_

_-Auch…_

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kido preocupado_

_-Sí, pero eso me olio…oni-chan debes tener cuidado con las chicas, nosotras tenemos partes sensibles como el pecho_

_-¿El pecho?_

_-Sí, si nos golpean o nos empujan de casualidad, nos duele…y mucho_

_-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima_

**Fin Pov Kido**

-Bien, ya estamos abajo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto Kido parado como estatua

-Etto…quiero ver qué hay de nuevo en la tienda de Skates- dijo separándose de el

-Bien, vamos- dijo jalándola de la mano

Cuando Atenea llego a la tienda se dirigió al dependiente mientras Kido se quedaba viendo una ruedas en la entrada

-Holas At-chan- dijo el dependiente haciendo un saludo especial con Atenea

-Hola Keita-kun- lo saludo- quería ver qué hay de nuevo- dijo tomando una ruda que estaba en rebaja en el mostrador- _"Muy pesada para mi gusto"_- pensó cargando la rueda

-Pues además de el chico que te acompaña…no creo que haiga algo nuevo…

-Ah…es que perdí una apuesta-dijo restándole importancia mientras jugaba con la ruedita

-Ah…que bien…espera…¡¿QUE PERDIRTE UNA APUESTA?!- grito asustado

-Calla-dijo lanzándole la rueda que le cayó de lleno en la cara- no es para tanto…

-Está bien… ¡Pero perdiste una apuesta!- Atenea se cabreo mas y le señalo con un destornillador de punta estrella punta

-Si no quieres ver este destornillador entre tus ojos será mejor que calles

-Okis…-dijo asustado

-…Atenea fue a donde estaba Kido, el cual estaba viendo un lugar donde había un montón de ruedas. Pero él tenía unas que le llamaron mucho la atención ya que eran moradas con estrellas negras- ¿De dónde sacaste esas ruedas?-le pregunto señalándolas

-¿Ah?...estaban debajo de este montón de ruedas…

-Por kami…son las ruedas de edición limitada de RockStark- dijo quitándoselas

-Pues yo pensé que te gustarian y por eso las tome-dijo Kido

-¡Arigatou, arigatou!-dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo

-¡Keita! ¿Cuánto cuestan?-dijo mostrándole las ruedas

-Wow…las encontraste, yo las había guardado para ti pero me olvide en donde las metí…-dijo tomándolas y pasándolas por la caja registradora- Están $200

-¡No jodas! No ando con tanto dinero-dijo cabreada- ¿no puedo pagarlo en cuotas?

-No. Además hay cámaras de vigilancia y si te las guardo me van asesinar

-Mierda…

-Yo te las puedo comprar…-dijo Kido sacando su billetera

-¡Enserio! ¿Me puedes prestar dinero? Te juro que te lo devuelvo el lunes en el Raimond

-Bien, bien…pero antes-dijo dándole un billete de $5 –tengo sed, tráeme una bebida

-Como tú quieras-dijo con molestia, pero antes de irse se giro asía él- Amor-dijo con sarcasmo y salió de la tienda para comprarle la bebida a su "novio"

-Bien, ¿hay algo aparte de las ruedas que a ella le guste?

-Sus hobbies son dibujar y pintar…

-Ok, gracias. ¿Podrias envolverlo en el papel de regalo mas bonito que tengas?

-¿Bien?- Keita comenzó a envolver las ruedas para Atenea

Mientras tanto…

-¿La querrá fría o temperatura ambiente?- se pregunto Atenea- aha…fue…jodete Momo- Atenea compro una Coca-kola fría y se dirigió a la tienda

-¿Dónde estabas tardabas mucho?

-Tsk…toma aquí esta tu bebida-dijo lanzándole la Coca-kola- no sabía si la querías fría o a ambiente

-Ven ya se a donde ir-dijo tomándola de la mano

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida

Kido llevo a Atenea a una tienda de arte. Ahí se encontraban variados elementos: desde los pinceles más simples a los más complejos. Junto con muchas acuarelas, acrílicos y lienzos

-¿Para qué me traes aquí?-pregunto confundida Atenea

-¿Pensé que te gustaría comprarte algo para dibujar?

-Sí, me gusta dibujar. Pero no quiero perder el tiempo en algo que no me ayudara a entrar a la universidad…-dijo Atenea corriendo para la salida del lugar

Kido comenzó a perseguirla y la encontró con los ojos lagrimosos sentada en un hueco abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Kido preocupado sentándose a su costado

-Recordé algo…-dijo Atenea sollozando- sabes…mi sueño es ir a la universidad de Tokio…y entrar con el primer puesto en los exámenes nacionales. Y si me distraigo con actividades como pintar y dibujar…tengo miedo de perder mis calificaciones perfectas…

-¿Por qué quieres ir tanto a la Universidad? –pregunto Kido mirándola de reojo

-Mi madre, mi madre era muy joven cuando conoció a mi padre, el es dueño de una disquera y mi madre trabajaba en ella para ganar dinero. Ella había crecido en los barrios pobres de Chicago y conseguir un empleo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ella quería mucho ir a la universidad. Un día mi padre la conoció y se hicieron amigos. Ellos se casaron y mi padre le prometió pagarle la universidad…meses después mi madre dejo de ir a la universidad ya que estaba embarazada de mi. Mi padre estaba muy feliz de mi nacimiento…yo vivía con papa mientras mama estudiaba. El prometió convertirme en una estrella al ver mis dibujos y la forma como cantaba. Me inscribió en clases para canto, baile y dibujo. Pero cuando cumplí 6 años…todas esas promesas se volvieron vacías- a medida que avanzaba la historia Atenea lloraba mas y mas. Kido no supo qué hacer y la abrazo tratando de calmarla- el descubrió que mi madre tenía cáncer por un examen médico de la universidad que llego a casa. Papa se molesto mucho con ella, se divorciaron; dejándola casi en la calle. El se quedo con mi custodia…y no me dejaba verla. Yo cuando podía me escapaba de casa y la visitaba en una posta media…ella…no tenía el dinero suficiente como para estar en un hospital normal, además tenía el cáncer avanzado y una deuda con la universidad que mi padre se negó a pagar dejándola a ella casi en bancarrota. La conforme pasaba el tiempo ella ya no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos y la última vez que la vi me dijo que persiguiera mis sueños sin importar que y pero que lo haga calculando todo porque si no todo me podía salir mal…por eso quiero ir a la universidad…yo iré porque ella lo quiso.

-Ya veo…sabes ya se esta haciendo tarde y va ya esta haciendo frio, ¿quieres que te deje en tu casa?

-Claro…-respondió ella levantándose para luego abrazarlo

-_" Seguro tiene frio"_-penso Kido correspondiendo al abrazo

El maldito Recuerdo de Artemisa

-¡Por kami-sama!-grito una chica levantándose de su bolsa de dormir- ya son las 9am-dijo mirando su reloj de lobos. Se puso su short beige claro, una blusa de tirante blanca de tirante junto con su camisa a cuadros celestes favorita y una botas marrones (N/A: complejo de vaquera) y salto de la puerta del ático al segundo piso para bajar corriendo las escales con su mochila en el hombro y correr a la cocina. Tomo una tostada con mermelada y mantequilla, con un poco de jugo de naranja y antes de salir se encontró con su tía.

-Daniel, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto impidiéndole pasar por la puerta

-Etto…¡me voy al templo! Kikyo-sama me dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar hoy-dijo intentando salir pero su tía lo evitaba

-Bien, solo porque te lo pidió una sacerdotisa-dijo quitándose del camino- pero cuando vuelvas tendrás que limpiar toda la casa, lavar los platos y la ropa- dijo antes de que ellas saliera

-Si tía, lo hare antes de irme a dormir-dijo saliendo apurada. En el camino casi se cae pero lo evito dando un volatín en el piso y levantándose rápidamente. Al llegar al templo una perra Siberiana de unos 3 años se lanzo encima de ella.-Ho..hola Lune…-dijo acariciando a la perra que se echo encima de ella- Lune tengo que ir con Kikyo-sama para el entrenamiento, te puedes quitar por favor-le pregunto con cariño, la perra le hizo caso y se movió- Arigatou Lune, toma- le lanzo una croqueta- te la envía At-chan-dijo para irse corriendo al patio trasero del templo. Cuando llego al porche agacho la cabeza y saludo a una joven mujer pelinegra que estaba sentada en el porche tomando té- ¡Ohiyo-gosaimasu! Kikyo-sama perdone la tardanza…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-..es que me olvide de poner mi alarma…

-Pero llegas antes de tiempo- dijo mirando un reloj en una pared detrás de ella- ¿no recuerdas que hace una semana decidiste adelantar una hora tu reloj?-pregunto

-Oho…me olvide de ese punto…-dijo sacándose las botas y dejándolas a un lado para subir al porche y dirigirse a un armario del cual saco un arco y unas fechas y se coloco un extraño guante en la mano izquierda, el cual solo cubría los tres primeros dedos- ¿le parece bien si empezamos ahora?-le pregunto a la sacerdotisa

-Si, así podrás descansar mejor para correr con Epona hoy día. Cierto, ¿Apolo no irá contigo?-pregunto inocentemente- ¡aha!- una fecha cayó cerca de ella, clavándose en la madera.

-Disculpa, se me escapo…-dijo Artemisa apuntando a un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba a una distancia considerable

-¿¡Y tu piensa que me voy a creer esa?!-dijo sorprendida la sacerdotisa

-Tal vez, si me creíste esa vez que Lune te rompió el vestido se casualidad ¿por qué no esta vez?-dijo burlonamente

-¿¡Qué Lune qué?!

-Nada olvídalo…-dijo comenzando a lanzar flechas muy rápidamente en las dianas que habían en los arboles más lejanos. Después de casi una hora y media Artemisa se aburrió y fue a recoger las fechas por última vez en el día

-¿Cansada?-pregunto Kikyo

-¡No!-dijo con cara de "no me digas"- ¡estoy con más energía que el sol mismo!

-Ah, que bien entonces sigue entrenando-dijo feliz poniendo una bandeja de madera con dos vasos de té en ella al costado de Artemisa

-Era sarcasmo…-dijo con cara de "are you f*cking kidding me"

-Sí, solo quería ver unas de esas caras tuyas que me dan risa-dijo riendo-nee…¿Misa-chan tú conoces a ese chico?-pregunto señalando a un albino que estaba rezando en el árbol sagrado

-Nop, no lo conozco pero se me hace que lo he visto en otro lado…-dijo restándole importancia al asunto-¿iras a vernos en el hipódromo del estadio?-pregunto tomando un poco de té mientras Lune acomodaba su cabeza entre las piernas de Artemisa

-Si, pero no me has dado el boleto-dijo extendiendo la mano asía Artemisa

-Toma-dijo dándole un pequeño papel- solo diles que estas en la lista y le dices que estas registrada como "La sacerdotisa demoniaca"

-Bien…espera…¿Qué?

-Mentira, estas como Kikyo Mizuki

-Sabes… que no me gustamn tus bromas de mal gusto-dijo sacando un abanico

-¡Y una mierda! ¡La sacerdotisa demoniaca me va a pegar con su abanico demoniaco!-dijo corriendo por el patio del templo

-¡Ten más respeto estas en un templo niña malcriada!-dijo persiguiéndola

-¡Lune!-la llamo Artemisa y la perrita se levanto de su lugar- ¡Eclipse lunar!-ordeno. Lune corrió hacia Kikyo y la derribo y puso su cola cerca de la cara de la sacerdotisa

-¡Aleja a tu perro de mi!

-¡Lo siento! Pero se me hace tarde para la carrera-dijo corriendo a una bodega detrás de unos árboles y al abrirla se encontró con una yegua beige de patas negras y ojos marrones, la ensillo y la monto- Vamos Epona. Soy será nuestra victoria- le dijo a la yegua- Sayonara. Me voy, Lune ya puedes bajarte- le dijo mirando con una gota en la cabeza lo obediente que era su perra

-Me vengare de esta- le dijo Kikyo levantando su puño- Sayonara, te veo en el circulo de ganadores.

Epona avanzaba a paso rápido por las calles para llegar al estadio. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el extraño albino del templo también estaba ahí, pero le resto importancia. Y se dirigió a las pista de carreras de caballos y comenzó a calentar. Poco después dieron las 10am y pronto seria la carrera por lo cual se dirigió a su cabina.

-Damas y caballeros pronto empezara la carrera que definirá quien pasa a la ronda final del torneo de campeones-dijo el locutor- En uno de los equipos más llamativos tenemos a Joe, el ganador por diez años consecutivo y a Epona y Artemisa las novatas. Quien ganara la carrera los favoritos o las novatas, eso no lo sabemos así que por favor señores no tomen fotos con flash porque podrían perderse un final épico

-¡Vamos Artemisa!-le dijo Joe- cuanto quieres para perder la carrera…$500, $600, $700…o vamos debe de haber una manera a de la que te pueda comprar…

-No me venderé…no venderé lo que podría ser mi pase a la ronda final- le respondió ella ignorándolo

La alarma de empezar la carrera sonó y entonces todos empezaron a corre, pero Artemisa y Epona eran las mas rápidas por lo que no les costó mucho llegar rápido a la meta, a unos metros de llegar Joe la alcanzo y golpeo fuertemente a Epona ocasionando que esta acelerara y ganara la carrera. Al llegar Epona comenzó a dar saltos para que Artemisa se cayera de la silla de montar.

-Espera Epona- decía Artemisa agarrando fuertemente las riendas de Epona para no caer, pero la insistencia de la yegua le gano y cayó al piso golpeándose el brazo derecho…

_-Vamos Dani-chan, yo se que tu puedes- dijo un niño albino_

_-Todos confían en la gran Petit Angel- dijo un niño igual al otro pero peli rosa_

_-Vamos tu vas a poder, hermana…-le dijo una niña muy parecida a ella pero con el ojo derecho tapado_

_-Por supuesto que voy a poder, siempre he sido mejor que tú en todo-dijo una niña igual a ella pero a ninguno de los niños les pudo ver los ojos por lo cual no los reconocía_

_-Siempre hemos confiado en ti…Artemisa…-dijeron unas personas parecidas a sus padres… ¿padres?_

_-"Ellos nunca me llamaron Artemisa"…._

_-Artemisa…¡Artemisa!_

-¡Artemisa! ¡Cuidado!-grito una persona devolviéndola a la realidad

-¿Aha?- Artemisa vio al cielo y vio la pata trasera de Epona, por reacción involuntaria ella rodo evitando ser aplastado por la yegua. La yegua no aguanto más y cayó derrotada al piso, siendo asistida por los veterinarios.

-Joe tengo que buscarlo...

Mientras tanto en una oficina…

-Y una mierda…yo debí haber ganado la carrera-dijo botando todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio

-Joe-lo llamo Artemisa

-¿Qué quieres? Restregarme tu triunfo en la cara-grito histérico

-¡No!- dijo ella parándose enfrente de él sosteniendo su brazo derecho el cual estaba un poco rasguñado por la caída- Quiero hacer un trato contigo…Si le pagas a Epona los mejores veterinarios y le compras la medicinas que necesite para su recuperación. Te daré mi puesto de ganadora, me retirare de la carrera…y así tu podrás participar en la carrera de campeones-dijo deprimida-_"La salud de Epona es lo más importante ahora…y no voy a arruinarle a la vida a ella si es que tengo una solución, aunque no me guste mucho"_-pensó

-Bien, echo-le dijo estrechando la mano derecha de ella- ahora sal y diles que te retiras- le ordeno

-No hasta que te vea firmar los papeles de que vas a pagar-le dijo

-Bien, voy donde los veterinarios-dijo el

-…-después de que Artemisa lo vio hacer todos los tramites sin rechistar, se dirigió al círculo de ganadores, donde se acercó al micrófono- Hola, gracias a toda las personas que me han apoyado todo este tiempo, gracias por apostar por mi victoria, pero…yo…-vio a Epona siendo llevada por lo medico en una ambulancia- me retiro de la carrera y le sedo mi lugar como ganador a Joe. Muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, pero en el estado en el cual estoy no creo poder correr en la siguiente carrera. Muchas gracias-dijo retirándose. Salió corriendo de la pista de carreras y se fue a las otras pistas, para cuando paro se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy lejos pues estaba enfrente de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Ella se acerco y se puso a mirar como las patinadoras se movían ágilmente.-Y pensar que podía borrar mi pasado…-dijo casi en susurro

-¿Qué pasado?-pregunto el extraño albino que la perseguía desde el templo

-¿Quieres tu? ¿Me has estado persiguiendo desde el templo, verdad?-dijo ella asustada

-Soy el chico que tiraste ayer al piso, y mi nombre es Shiro…

_-Vamos Shiro-dijo una niña albina- a que no me ganas-lo reto mientras que atinaba con agilidad por la pista de hielo_

_-Espérame Dani- dijo intentado alcanzarla_

_-Y tu apellido es Fubuki cuando no tienes nada parecido a una ventisca-dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos_

_-¿Decías?-del dijo el niño al oído mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda_

-…Fubuki… ¿ah?- Artemisa se tiro a abrazarlo

-_"¿Por qué lo estoy abrazando?"_-pensó-_"Aunque se siente muy cálido…¡Artemisa! ¡Quita eso pensamientos de tu cabeza!"_-se ordeno mentalmente-¿Ah?- sin darse cuenta ella había empezado a llorar involuntaria mente. Ahora las lágrimas corrían cual cascada por su rostro

-Tranquila…-le dijo abrazándola- no tienes que llorar…

-_"Acaso… ¿él tiene que ver algo con mi pasado?"_- se pregunto

-Sé que es duro perder, pero no es necesario que llores- le dijo acariciando su cabeza- hiciste una buena elección…yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar…-le dijo cálidamente

-¿Ah?...¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto confundida

-Al trato que hiciste para que ese mal perdedor le pagara el médico a tu yegua…

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-le dijo separándose de él

-Bien, pero antes dime tu nombre- le ordeno

-Danie…-susurro- Daniel le Black-le dijo claramente

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego Artemisa…-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego irse del lugar

-_"Ese chico…es muy extraño…"_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Dani:wa! D8 no esperaba actualizar tan rapido!

Gaby:...morire...

Dani: vamos las preguntas!

Gaby: hai...hai...

1) ¿Quido sera un gran despistado por no darse cuenta de que Yuko estaba en su clase?

2) ¿Ustedes creen que Yuko le pague a Kido por las ruedas de edicion limitada?

3)¿Les gusto la historia de que porque Atenea quiere ir a la univercidad?

4)¿A las chicas nos dolera mucho cuando nos golpean en esa parte sencible? (Dani: ToT a mi si!)

5)¿Creen que a Artemisa se le escapo esa fecha de casualidad?

6)¿Les gusto el ataque Eclipse Lunar?

7)¿Artemisa hizo bien en vender su puesto como ganadora?

8)¿Daniel recordara su pasado?

9)¿Por que no lo recuerda?

10)y mas importante de todo...¿les gusto?

Dani: vamos! animence a comentar! ni que Gaby les fuera a matar por eso...

Gaby: ¿que dices?(golpeando a una persona)

Dani:...saben...olvidenlo...bueno...gracias por responder mi tontas pregunta del capi anterior! bueno aqui van las respuestas de las preguntas 8 y 9!

Gaby(con vestido): y las respuestan son...8)¿Que desayuno Dani en la mañana?

Dani:...la respuesta es...nada!...no desayune..por que espere a que me diera hambre para almorzar!

Gaby: niños no hagan eso en sus casa...El desayuno es la comida mas impòrtante del dia! y solo la loca de Dani lo hace por que es emo

Dani(en SU esquina emo):...es la verdad...

Gaby:... ya la siguiente pregunta es...9)¿Oni-chan deberia darle un helado a Dani?

Dani:...la respuesta es...que me lo dio despues de que me despegue de la computadora!

Gaby: bueno...eso es to..todo!

Dani: espera! el adelanto!

Gaby:...matenme!

_Proximamente..._

_El maldito encanto de Afrodita_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece**

**Gaby:...voy a morir...has actualizado 3 dias seguido...-le da infarto**

**Dani:..tsk..exagerada! bueno el capi de hoy esta cortito! pero algo es algo no se quejen! o le mando una gaby a sus casa...bien! sin mas el capi!**

**Gaby:-volviendo a la vida- esperen! e dicho que esperen mierda!-sacando su papel-le agradecemos a: Princessfic( si no subes el caap hoy...yo Gabriela acesinare a vivi...), AleeciiTah-nee-san( si es nuestra hermana!...pero solo la compartimos con ustedes chicas :P), dama-kge(etto...disculpanos..es que antes de terminar de escribir el capi Dani fue a la academia y etto...el cole le hace mal y por eso escribio Kido con"Q"), Valen-chan, Laura-senpai y a Siyue-chan**

**Dani: -cabreada- ahora dsle play al capi...**

**Gaby:..hai, hai...**

CAPITULO 4: El Maldito Encanto de Afrodita

Como todos los sábados, Afrodita se levanto temprano y se escapo de casa sin que sus padres lo notaran. Ya que si la encontraban despierta de seguro la obligarían a ir a una entrevista local… ¿que acaso no era suficiente que todo Tokyo sepa que su próxima película seria estrenada la próxima semana?

-No sé como sobreviviré la próxima semana de exámenes…-dijo en un suspiro. Ella vestía un short blanco corto, una blusa morada simple, con unas converse moradas y un chaleco de cuero blanco- realmente el blanco resalta mi cabello…pero mientras tenga los lentes de contacto no creo que me descubran- dijo entre risitas

Llego al hospital con su guitarra en el hombro y se acerco a saludar a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción.

-Hola Misty-chan –dijo saludándole con la mano

-Ah… ¿hola?- dijo sin entender porque ella le saludaba-¿te conozco?

-Misty…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza, se acerco a ella para susurrarle-…soy Angela…

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Angela!-exclamo a lo que Angela le tiro un lapicero a la cara haciendo que se callara

-…Y te he dicho varias veces que cuando estoy por aquí me llames Afrodita-dijo levantando un puño- así llamo menos la atención…

-Claro, como si una chica con el nombre de una diosa griega no llamara mucho la atención-dijo con sarcasmo

-Bueno, me voy a ver a los niños-dijo dirigiéndose en dirección al área de oncología. Cuando llego todo estaba igual, pero había una cama vacía a diferencia de ayer- Hola chicos

-Hola Afro-chan- le saludaron los niños a coro

-¿Cómo se sienten hoy?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Misty-chan dice que si como toda mi comida en una semana podre salir del hospital- dijo un niño

-Yo saldré dentro de unas semanas mas-dijo una niña

-Pero…Mi-chan…-dijo una niña viendo la cama vacía-…ella no ha vuelto desde anoche que te fuiste…unas enfermeras se la llevaron y no sabemos nada de ella…

-Yo se que ella volverá…-dijo Afrodita entendiendo la situación, dar falsas esperanzas no era bueno y ella lo sabía. Pero en este caso era la única manera de evitar el tema- bueno…a cantar-dijo sacando su guitarra de la funda

Afrodita: You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do

i'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?

and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey whatchu doing  
with a girl like that

she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.

instrumental

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me

can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.

have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?

Afrodita termino d cantar y los niños le aplaudieron, ella cantaba hermoso; y como no cuando eres una cante, actriz y modelo a la vez. Ella se despidió y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Misty…-la llamo- ¿Qué le paso a Mi-chan?-pregunto seria

-Lo inevitable Afro-chan…ella tenía el cáncer avanzado y…

-No digas mas…-ordeno-…voy a ver a Yuka-Afrodita se dirigió a una habitación en el edificio este. Y entro a una habitación y saludo a una niña castaña que estaba sentada en la cama- Hola Yuka-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Hola Afro-nee-chan!-respondió feliz la niña-¿Hoy podrías cantarme la canción de la perfección?

-Claro ¿Porque no?-dijo comenzando a tocar su guitarra

Afrodita: Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
F*ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
F*ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're f*ckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever  
ever feel like you're less then, f*cking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever  
ever feel like you're nothing  
you're f*cking perfect to me

Cuando Afrodita termino de cantar la canción, entro un peli crema y saludo a Yuka asustando a Afrodita

-¡Oni-chan!-dijo la niña parándose abrazarlo-¡Viniste a visitarme!-dijo feliz colgándose del peli crema

-Hola Yuka-dijo sosteniéndola en sus brazos

-Bueno…Yuka, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose para salir cuando la pequeña le tomo de la mano- ¿ah?

-Afro-nee-chan, no te vayas aun- le pidió con ojos de cachorro

-Bien…-dijo ella en un suspiro-y sentándose parándose en la ventana-solo porque tu me lo pides…-dijo un poco seria ocultando su rostro entre su cabello

-¡Bien!-dijo feliz Yuka y jalo a su hermano cerca de donde estaba la mayor- Oni-chan ella es Afrodita-nee-chan, Afro-nee-chan el mi oni-chan-los presento

-Hola-dijo Goenji

-Hola-semi susurro ella

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas triviales, a lo que Angela respondía solo con un sí o un no, no se le escuchaban mas palabras que aquellas. Tocaron la puerta y Misty entro

-Afro-chan, tenemos un problema-dijo sin darse cuenta de que tenia compañía-o…hola Shuuya-kun

-Hola Misty-san –dijo un poco confundido

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunto sacando a la enfermera de la habitación

-Ese es el problema…-dijo señalando a unas personas vestidas de negro con cámaras- llegaron hace un rato preguntando por ti… no sé como podrás salir de aquí-dijo preocupada la enfermera

-Tranquila yo me las arreglo-dijo entrando a la habitación de nuevo- Yuka-la llamo- discúlpame me tengo que ir

-Pero…

-Sera para la próxima si…-dijo saliendo con su guitarra en el hombro

-¡Qué Oni-chan te acompañe!- Grito desesperada la niña

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los mayores

-Que oni-chan te acompañe…siempre te quejas que andas sola-dijo la niña

-Bien…_" si me acompaña posiblemente me sea más fácil deshacerme de los paparazis" _–penso- pero esa decisión la tendrá que tomar el-dijo mirando al chico

-Bien, de todas maneras, ya me iba-dijo parándose-adiós Yuka te veo mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y en la entrada se encontraron con un montón de paparazis, ella tomo el brazo de Goenji sonrojándolo un poco. Se acercaron a tomarle fotos a Afrodita la cual dejo a la vista sus ojos y los acosadores suspiraron un "o…no es ella"

-_"Primer strike"_-pensó

-Disculpa-le pregunto un-¿No has visto a una chica parecida a ti pero con los ojos grices, casi blanco?

-Mmm…No…-los paparazis se dieron vuelta-Pero…-la miraron- creo que vi una chica con esas características en el área de cuidados intensivos-dijo señalando el edificio Oeste, el cual estaba muy lejos de los que ella había visitado ese día

-¡Gracias!-dijeron al uní sonido

-Toma una foto de ti con tu novio-le dijo uno de los acosadores dándole una foto en la que salía ella abrazando el varazo de Goenji

-¿La quieres?-le pregunto

-No gracias, quédatela-le respondió

-Gracias-dijo guardándola en el bolsillo de la funda de su guitarra-nos vemos…-dijo despidiéndose

-Espera-la tomo de la mano-¿no quieres ir a pasear?-le pregunto

-Bien…-dijo mientras que salian juntos del hospital

Después de un rato llegaron a un parque y se compraron helado y se fueron a comérselos en un banca.

.Sabes…-llamo la atención de la chica-fue cruel lo que hiciste…

-No fue cruel…simplemente me salve la vida…-dijo ella un poco distraída

-¿Tu eres la chica a la cual buscaban verdad?-dijo mirándola cara a cara, fijándose bien en ella se dio cuenta de que realmente era hermosa

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-le pregunto mirándolo, para ella el también tenía su atractivo

-Porque dijiste que era para salvarte la vida…

-Bien me descubriste…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Angela Dadouji pero llámame Afrodita…y por lo que supongo tu nombre es Shuuya Goenji

-Si, asisto al Raimond-dijo sorprendiéndola- en la clase 3 "B"

-Imposible…yo también estoy en esa clase…¿Cómo no te he notado?

-Pues…yo tampoco lo he hecho…

-Fue…-Los dos terminaron de comer su helado y comenzaron a caminar. Cuando Goenji se encontró con Hiroto el cual tenía a una albina muy seria al costado

-¿Hiroto? ¿Qué haces con ella?-pregunto asustado Goenji

-Ah, es que estaba patinando con Kido y se fue para ir a una cita con una chica y luego me encontré con ella y le pedi que me acompañara- explico el peli rojo- ¿que tiene eso de malo?

-¿Qué acaso no fue esa la chica que golpeo a Fubuki ayer?

-Etto…no-dijo confundido

-¿Artemisa estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada Afrodita, la chica no respondió- Artemisa respóndeme ¿estás bien?-dijo intentando tocar su hombro

La albina pateo la mano de la peli negra con la pierna izquierda intentando patearle la cara con la pierna derecha, la pelinegra fue mal rápida y cogió el tobillo de la albina en el aire.

-No me llames así… ¡ES PATETICO!-grito cabreada la albina

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dani: bueno hoy no tenemos muchas preguntas ya que el casi todo el capi fue solo las canciones...

Gaby: las preguntas!

1) ¿Les gusto?

2) ¿que parte les gusto mas?

3)¿Poir que Hiroto estaba con esa chica?

4)¿Quien es ella?

5)¿Por que le pego a Afrodita?

6)¿Afrodita se vengara por la patada?

Gaby: ahora el adelanto!

**_Proximamente..._**

**_El estupido error de Afrodita_**

**_El maldito poder de Deméter_**

Dani: bueno eso es todo!

Gaby: esperamos sus review's!

Dani: vamos! no sean timidos lectores silenciosos!

Gaby: les mencionare en el agradecimiento del proximo capi!

las 2: Sayo~~

Gaby:...este mensaje es especial para Arlette-senpai...

Dani:...si no actualizas hoy...mataremos a Vivi-senpai!

Gaby:...cuidate Vivi...


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma Eleven nos perteneces**

**Dani: wa!...no me maten por no actualizar...es que ...me obligaron a limpiar mi casa para el bendito anño nuevo chino...T.T**

**Gaby:...sean comprensibles...¬¬stedes no tienen una hermana mayor mandona...bueno los agradecimientos! LE AGRADECEMOS A: Alee-nee-san!(AleeciiTah), Laura-senpai!(ya aparesiste! solo espera y ya vendras al raimond!), Arlette-senpai!(Princessfic, quiero contii esta noche...aunque FF...nos este trolleando...), Shion-Kishimoto-kun (nuestra senpai!, en el proximo capi te vengaras de Deméter por comerse tu helado), Valen-imotou-chan!(si eres nuestra hermana...si tienes algun problema...comentalo!), normavanessa2000-senpai!(la verdad es que muchas gracias por tu review's...no solo los que dejas en mi historia si no tambien los que dejas en la historia de Arlette-senpai...nos alegra mucho que te guste nuestro personaje Taylor y las ideas pervertidas que tiene...), Yuko-senpai!(si eres nuestra senpai aunque no te guste que te digamos asi...), Barby-imotou-chan!(Siyue-san) y a Clara Nishisawa-san!(esperamos que te guste este capi!...uy por cierto...actualiza tus fic's...no le haces daño a nadie)**

**Dani: sin mas el capi!**

CAPITULO 5: El Estúpido Error de Afrodita

**_Anteriormente…._**

_-No me llames así… ¡ES PATETICO!-grito cabreada la albina_

-Mierda…-susurro Afrodita-_"me equivoque de gemela"_-pensó. Afrodita soltó el tobillo de la albina – Discúlpame Apolo te confundí con Artemisa…_"Mierda la cague de nuevo…"_

-Tsk…siempre es lo mismo con las raritas de tu grupo…y para tu información celebridad tonta mi nombre es Gabriel, no Apolo-dijo yéndose mientras Hiroto la seguía

-¡¿Celebridad tonta?! Tu eres la tonta por no apreciar lo que tu hermana hace por ti-dijo Afrodita cabreada

-Tsk…con lo que me importa Daniel…-dijo ignorándola yéndose del lugar

-_"Es una estúpida…"_-pensó Afrodita

-Oye… ¿qué problema tenía esa chica contigo?-le pregunto Goenji tomando la mano izquierda de la chica, la cual hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el chico la tomo- parece que te pateo muy fuerte

-Mierda…creo que no podre jugar hasta dentro de una semana…-dijo viendo lo roja que estaba su mano- ella es Gabriel, pero en mi circulo de amigas la llamamos Apolo ya que ella es la gemela de Artemisa; una de mis mejores amigas

-¿Y por qué te odia?

-No me odia, simplemente odia que la llamemos Apolo…

-Bueno, será mejor que te deje en tu casa- le dijo jalándola de la mano derecha.

-_"No sé cómo se lo diré a las chicas…"_-pensó intentado imaginar la cara que pondría Artemisa cuando se enterara del problema que ella tuvo con Apolo.

Goenji acompaño a Angela hasta su casa y a unas cuadras ella vio pasar una limosina blanca con una "A" dibujada en el capo.

-_"Hoy es mi día de suerte"_- pensó

-Es extraño que haiga limosinas por aquí…-dijo Goenji confundido

-Pues cuando yo veo una blanca y con ese sello en el capo; significa que papá y mamá no están en casa-dijo entre risas para después jalarlo a su casa.

Al llegar Goenji se sorprendió por lo grande y hermosa que era la casa, realmente una mansión digna de Beverly Hills se pensó.

-Ven, no quiero que te pierdas

Ella lo llevo a la sala que estaba cerca de la cocina, mientras que ella sacaba hielo para ponérselo en la mano. Luego lo llevo a su habitación la cual era muy grande y muy bonita a la vez decorada con los toques personales de ella. Ella entro al baño, para sacar el botiquín para ponerse una crema. Goenji la ayudo a vendarse la mano.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo ella mientras que el le vendaba la mano

-De nada, además debo agradecerte por hacer la estancia de mi hermana en el hospital mas agradable-dijo el sonriéndole

-Bueno, si algún día quieres ir a la piscina ven a aquí y yo te recibiré, pero los domingos no puedo. Ese día lo paso con mi familia-dijo ella atrapada en la sonrisa de él

-Claro-dijo el atrapado en los ojos de ella- ¿no sería bueno que te quitaras los lentes?

-Sí, tienes razón-ella se fue al baño y se saco los lente y volvió. Se sentó al costado de Goenji y el la miro de nuevo fijándose que sus ojos eran mucho más bonitos que con los lentes-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-le pregunto ella acercándose involuntariamente

-No…solo es…-dijo acercándose mas a ella.

Ellos estaban a punto de besarse, cuando el celular de Afrodita sonó asustándola y lanzándose encima de Goenji

-Etto…solo es tu celular-dijo él con una gota en la cabeza

-A si tienes razón-dijo ella sonrojada. Miro el celular y vio el numero…"Romeo" dijo en su mente

-Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir dijo el ya casi anochece-dijo el levantándose- Gracias por traerme a tu casa-dijo sliendo de la habitación acompañado por Afrodita

-No, gracias a ti por acompañarme-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno-dijo cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa-Sayonara

-Te veo en el Raimond-dijo agitando su mano en manera de despedida. Después de que lo vio desaparecer por la esquina, entro de nuevo a casa-Te matare más tarde Romeo…

El Maldito Poder de Deméter

Sábado el día favorito de Deméter. Solo tenía que ir a sus clases y luego tendría todo el día libre como siempre, y cuando no cuando tu padres no te vigilan y te dan plata para que gastes en lo que te da la gana. Y hoy como todos los días, iría al centro haber si se podía encontrar con Hestia. Vestía su polera suelta color rojo, un pantalón tres cuartos de bluyín, zapatillas de lona.

-_"Damas y caballeros ahora la gran Deméter"_- pensó mientras pasaba por una acera- ¡So! ¡Get out, get out, get out of my head!-dijo mientras subía a una baranda-And fall into my arms instead- dijo mientras daba una aspa de Molino encima de la baranda-I don't, I don't, I don't know what it is-dio un mortal- But I need that one thing-hizo un Fouetté en Tournant- And you've got that one thing-perdió el equilibrio en la última vuelta y cayó encima de un chico que pasaba por ahí-ah…¡Excuse me!...¡It was not my intention to fallo n you, it was my fault, sorry…ah…god I do?...discúlpame, no era mi intención caer sobre ti…¿estás bien?-pregunto agarrando el rostro del sonrojado chico entre sus manos juntando sus frentes.

-Etto…sí; pero no deberías estar jugando encima de una baranda, menos siendo extranjera

-¿Extranjera? ¿Yo?-dijo soltando el rostro del chico y levantándose bruscamente del piso-Soy japonesa, pero viví unos años con mi madre en Inglaterra –dijo dándole la mano para que él se levantara- pero eso no me hace extranjera

-Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto el peli celeste

-Tsubasa Madokawa, pero me llaman Deméter-dijo la peli verdiceleste- y el tuyo

-Ichirouta Kazemaru-dijo el

-Bien, I-chan ¿Quieres ir a comer unos helados?-dijo tomándolo de la mano

-Sí, claro..._"Por kami ella es hermosa"_-dijo mentalmente

-¡Vamos!-dijo tomándole de la mano-_"¡Wa! Es tan lindo y tierno cuando se sonroja. ¡Kawai!"_

Tsubasa lo llevo a la Heladería Inazuma, mi heladería favorita se dijo mentalmente. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Una joven mesera peli rosa se acerco a ellos para preguntar por su orden.

-¡Hola Mika!-la saludo emocionada Deméter

-Hola Deme-chan…ola Kazemaru-dijo un poco confundida- ¿conoces a Deméter?

-La acabo de conocer, Mika-san –respondió él

-Oh…entonces le traigo lo de siempre-dijo apuntando en su libretita- Un especial doble con fush y chantillí extra, con 2 malteadas de fresa, una con azúcar extra y una copa de 3 bolas de vainilla-dijo antes de retirarse- y también llamare a la ambulancia antes de que te mueras-dijo entre risas

-Cállate Mika, ve a traer lo que te hemos pedido-dijo con un poco de molestia

-Wa, creo que hoy te levantaste de mal humor…-sijo codeándola

-Mika-san…-dijo Kazemaru mientras la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-Solo no traigas cucharas Mika-chan…-dijo con maldad Deméter

-Bueno me voy…-dijo echando a correr a la cocina y traer el pedido

-¿A qué se refería con lo de la ambulancia?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Es que una vez comí muy rápido y me desmaye…-dijo sin interés- pero no volverá a pasar ya que nunca volveré a pedir helado de tres leches…-dijo recordando una vez que salía con una amiga…

**Flask Back**

_Deméter estaba sentada con una montaña de helado al frente de ella y una chica peli negra de ojos azules con dos mechas del mismo color estaba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa_

_-¡Vamos!-le digo la peli verde dándole una cuchara- yo compartiré contigo el helado Neme-chan _

_-Bien…-dijo la pelinegra tomando la cuchara y cuando iba a coger una bola de helado, la peli verde fue más rápida y se la comió-…Etto…Deme-chan…esa era la única bola de tres leches…-dijo inocentemente tranquila_

_-¡Lo sé por eso me la comí!-dijo feliz la de ojos grises_

_-…-La chica peli negra comenzó a doblar su cuchara_

_-Neme-chan si doblas tu cuchara ya no podrás comer más helado-le dijo entre risas Deméter_

_-¡Jodete tú y tu helado!-exploto la peli negrea y agarro un azucarero que estaba a su costado y vacío todo su contenido encima de la montaña de helado de Deméter-…me voy…-se levanto cabreada del asiento_

_-Bueno-dijo cogiendo de nuevo su cuchara-más para mí-dijo feliz mientras se comía todo el helado hasta que le faltaba una bola y se le cayó la cuchara-…todo…esta borroso…-dijo mientras que se caía del asiento-…mierda…demasiada azúcar…-dijo terminando de desmayarse_

**Fin de Flash Back**

-_"Nota mental: nunca comer helado de tres leches enfrente de Neme-chan"_

Luego Mika trajo una montaña de helado y la puso enfrente de Deméter y una copa pequeña enfrente de Kazemaru y los dos empezaron a comer

-¿Puedes comer tanto helado?-le pregunto el chico con una gota en la cabeza

-Sí, esto es solo la mitad de lo que suelo comer-dijo feliz, mientras que el chico comía su helado tranquilo- tienes un poco de helado Kaze-chan-dijo acercándose a lamer la mejilla del sonrojado chico-¡WA!-grito- ¡Eres tan kawai!

-¿¡Deméter!?-dijo una pálida castaña-¿Qué haces aquí?

El Maldito Odio de Hestia

Como todos los sábados, Hestia se escaba de casa por la ventana de su cuarto al escuchar gritos en la cocina. Siempre era lo mismo: Ellos se peleaban y ella importaba un comino. Suspiro; apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad se iría a vivir con su tía a Italia, aunque extrañara la ciudad Inazuma era la mejor elección para seguir teniendo una vida normal como la intento tener hasta ahora ya que con mucho esfuerzo había intentado aprobar los exámenes con todos los gritos de sus padres.

-Esto…es muy deprimente…-dijo cuando de repente se golpeo con alguien y se golpeo la nuca haciendo que se desmayara

Un rato después despertó en debajo de un árbol, recostando su cabeza en algo cómodo.

-Veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz masculina, ella se volteo asía arriba y pudo admirar a una chico peli verde de ojos negros mirándola cariñosamente

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto un poco mareada

-Chocaste conmigo y te desmayaste. Soy Ryuuji Midorikawa, es un gusto conocerte-dijo dándole una mano para que ella se sentara en el césped

-Naomi Akatsuki…pero me llaman Hestia, Hes-chan para los amigos-dijo frotándose un ojo tiernamente a lo que el chico se sonrojo

-Nee…tú eres la chica educada que anda con ese grupo de locas ¿verdad?-le pregunto

-Te refieres a las del club de vóley que odiamos a los jugadores de futbol…pues si-dijo para levantarse-fue un gusto conocerte y te debo una por haberme cuidado hasta que despertara, pero debo ir a encontrarme con una amiga

-Déjame acompañarte-dijo él un poco desesperado

-¿Por qué lo haría?-le pregunto sin mirarlo

-Porque me debes una ¿no? Además, quiero que me acompañes a una heladería, si es que tienes tiempo

-Es poco posible que la encuentre a donde voy…pero a si vamos a la heladería Inazuma tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar-dijo dirigiéndose a ella

En la heladería Naomi busco con la mirada a Deméter, mas no la encontró y ya que tenía que pagar su deuda se tuvo que sentar con el fastidioso chico peli verde que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-¡Vamos!-dijo el chico poniéndole una cuchara llena de helado en la cara

-…mierda…¡Ya te dije que no me gusta el helado!-dijo cabrada-_"No se cuanto soporte esto…Deme llega rápido…"_

-¡Ya me harte!-dijo Midorikawa levantándose de si sitio y metiéndose la cuchara llena de helado a la boca y se sentó al lado de Hestia con brusquedad

-¿Ah…-y la beso-_"Y una mierda…¿qué hace?_-pensó mientras él la tomaba por los hombros-_"me está besando…¡con helado!"_-a Hestia no le quedo otra que abrir la boca y comerse el helado que Midorikawa le estaba dando tan desesperadamente. El se separo y la miro un poco sorprendido y se sonrojo fuertemente, tanto que se podía compara con el cabello del ex capitán de Prominence

-Discúlpame…-dijo muy sonrojado

-No…no importa…_"No puedo creer que me gustara"_-pensó mientras se relamía los labios-_"Realmente…ese helado de pistache se sintió muy bien…¡maldita sea Hestia!...¡no puedes pensar eso! Te irás dentro de unos 3 años cuando termines la prepa…"_-pensó mientras se reemprendía mentalmente

-¡Eres tan kawai!-grito una chica en otra mesa

-_"¡Deméter!"_-pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a otro-¿Deméter que haces aquí? Y con ese tipo-dijo señalando a Kazemaru

-¿Ah?... ¡Hola Hes-chan!-respondió eufórica la chica- me estaba dirigiendo al centro cuando de repente me cruce con él-le explico inocentemente

-Sabes que él es un jugador de Futbol, además ya has comido mucho helado te vas a enfermar

-Pero…no es justo Hes…-dijo para ser jalada por la castaña a la puerta la cual dejo dinero en la mesa

-¿Kazemaru?-pregunto un peli verde

-¿Midorikawa?- pregunto el peli celeste

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Yo estaba con esa castaña que se acaba d ir con tu novia…

-¡No es mi novia!-grito Kazemaru nervioso

-Yo solo decía…

-¿Y tú que hacías con esa chica?-ataco el- Pensé que ni te quería ver en pintura…

-Si…es que me debía un favor

-_"Espero poder volver a ver a Deméter…"_-pensó Kazemaru

-_"Espero poder ver a Hestia de nuevo…"-_pensó Midorikawa

-Ah…-suspiraron resignados los dos

Mientras tanto en un parque ceca de la heladería Inazuma…

-Espera…-dijo Deméter-¿Hes-chan que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas asi?-pregunto preocupada Tsubasa mientras que Naomi solo ocultaba su mirada

-Solo…solo estoy celosa de que te puedas llevar tan bien con los chicos…y que te guste el helado…-dijo apenada la castaña

-Wa…no importa esos son detalles poco importantes-dijo con frescura- además, creo que ya pronto llegaría a mi limite…gracias por cuidarme Hes…

-Para eso somos amigas ¿no? Prometimos cuidarnos la una a la otra

-¡Plop!-el globo de un niño se reventó…

-Solo fue un globo…-dijeron nerviosas

Extra…

Mientras tanto en el parque…

Una peli negra con dos mechas azules y ojos del mismo color estaba encima de un árbol colgada de cabeza y con una resortera en las manos señalándole al globo de un niño.

-Esto es por acabarte el helado de tres leches-dijo mientras que soltaba la piedrita haciendo que el globo del niño reventara asustando a los presentes.

-Pero miren que curioso…Deméter y Hestia…-se dijo mirando a las recién nombradas- al parecer tienen problemas…tal vez eso me sirva para vengarme de ti…Deme-chan…-dijo mientras comía una paletita de dulce

Mientras tanto en un gimnasio…

Una chica de cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas de ojos cafés calentaba para empezar a entrenar básquet, mientras que en una banca había una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y de ojos dorados estaba echada de cabeza con una revista juvenil entre sus manos, movía las piernas en tijeras y luego las apoyaba en la pared.

-Nio-chan…-llamo a la peli café

-¿Qué pasa He-chan?- le pregunto mientras practicaba sus tiros

-Sabias que…Afrodita es una de las artistas mejor pagadas de toda Asia- le dijo

-Y tu sabias que esa plata se la quedan sus padres…se podría decir que ellos se mantienes de ella…-dijo ella un poco molesta

-Yo solo decía…-dijo concentrándose en la revista

-Hola…-dijo desinteresada mente una peli negra entrando al gimnasio

-Hola Neme-chan –dijeron las dos

-He-chan te traigo información importante

-¡Qué bien!-dijo feliz la de ojos dorados-¿De qué trata?

-De nada más ni nada menos que del equipo de vóley femenil del Raimond…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la de ojos azules sentándose en el piso y sacando una galleta gigante de una bolsa para empezarla a comer tranquilamente tierna- creo que Hestia y Deméter tiene problemas…

-Un creo no es suficiente para mí-dijo enojada la otra peli negra

-Solo lo dices porque quieres ir al Raimon a vengarte de Deméter…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza la peli café

-Pues…la verdad si-respondió apartando la vista de su galleta-¡Pero Nio-chan!-la llamo- tu también quieres ir al Raimond-dijo en modo de suplica

-La verdad es que quería ver cómo estaban las chicas…-dijo un poco pensativa

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo animada la chica de ojos dorados- además, pronto serán las olimpiadas juveniles…tal vez necesiten ayuda

-Tienes razón…-dijo la ojicafé- entonces… Prepárate Raimond…porque pronto Enio, Némesis y Hebe…llegaran a tus puertas…

Domingo:

En algún lugar de Alemania…

-"Pronto iré a por ti Deméter…Perse…"-dijo una peli verde con mechas rubias-"Para la Clase 3 "B"-Secundaria Raimond-Ciudad Inazuma-Japón"-escribió la dirección y luego lamio el sobre- lo dejare ahora para que llegue mañana-dijo mientras salía de su habitación

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Corea…

-Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas Angela-san –dijo una peli negra de ojos dorados

-No me digan Angela, díganme Afrodita o Afro-chan-dijo la de mechas blancas

-Espero pronto ir a Japón-dijo esperanzada una peli miel de ojos rojos esmeralda

-Cuando vayan avísenme. Yo las recibiré con gusto en mi casa

-¡Gamsa!-agradecieron las dos

En algún lugar de Portugal…

-Estas…van aquí…-una peli palta de ojos como la piedra de la luna ordenaba unas fotos encima de su escritorio-…al fin termine…-dijo cansada yendo a la sala donde estaban su hermana y su prima sentadas enfrente del televisor-¿Qué ven niñas?-pregunto sentándose en el piso junto con ellas

-Vemos una entrevista coreana- le dijo su prima

-En ella sale Hermana Angela-dijo su hermanita

-Oh…-dijo viendo la tele con las niñas

-¡Raf!-la llamo su mama- acaba de llegar una carta de Japón

-¡¿De Japón!?-dijo levantándose y quitándole la carta de la mano a su mama de la mano para encerrarse en su habitación

Abrio la carta la cual era mandada de la Secundaria Raimond en la ciudad Inazuma… Afrodita… se dijo en su mente

_"Hola Nik-chan:_

_Esta carta te la mando para agradecerte por las fotos de Portugal que me mandaste hace un mes…enserio me ayudaron a aprobar mi tarea de Historia sobre Portugal. Y otra cosa, en esta carta se te ha otorgado una beca para la Secundaria Raimond. Que como te la conseguí…no lo preguntes porque yo tampoco lo sé. Si es que vienes a Japón, avísame y yo te espero en el aeropuerto. De seguro te preguntas que en donde te hospedaras, ni nada ni nada menos que en mi casa!. _

_Te espero con ansias_

_Tu amiga Afrodita"_

-A sí que Japón…¿no?-dijo mirando una foto en su escritorio. Era de Ella y Afrodita cuando esta última estaba en una sesión de fotos en Portugal hace 2 años, así es como se conocieron. Ella, Rafaela la hija de los fotógrafos y ella la modelo que necesitaba de una amiga de su edad-Espero verte pronto…Afrodita…

En algún lugar de España…

-Sabes que mañana te irás a Japón, ¿verdad?-le dijo una chica a una peli negra de ojos verdes

-Sí, no es emocionante-respondió la pelinegra

-Claro…suertuda…- dijo con molestia la chica

-Por eso me llaman Tyché… ¿verdad?-dijo divertida la de ojos verde

-Pero tú no eres una chica de la suerte, eres una chica con suerte-dijo cabreada su amiga

-Por eso me llaman así-dijo burlándose

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dani: wa!...no puedo creer que lo termine...

Gaby: eres la peor escritora...dejaste de escribir por dias!

Dani: solo fueron dos dias...ni que alguien haya muerto mientra que yo no estaba...(mirando una paloma muerta en la ventana)...ok...trauma...

Gaby: bueno!...las preguntas!

1)¿Veran la casa de Afrodita en mi face?

2)¿Angela matar a Romeo?

3)¿Angela podra jugar la proxima semana?

4)¿Tsubasa sera una Direccioner?

5)¿Que onda con el azucar que Nemesis le echo en el helado?

6)¿Deméter sera una pervertida?

7)¿Hestia sera muy buena persona para saldar su deuda con Mido yendo a una heladeria?

8)¿Les gusto como Mido se aso y le dio el helado a Naomi?

9)¿Por que a Nemesis le gusta vengarse de las personas?

10)¿Enio sera buena jugando basquet?

11)¿Hebe sera una chicsmosa?

12)¿Que tienen todas en contra de Deméter?

13)¿Nik ira a Japon?

14)¿Tyche sera de la suerte o tiene suerte?

Dani: ahora el adelanto!

**_Proximamnente..._**

_**Lunes: necesitamos Refuersos **_

Gaby: si Dani...ya lo hisiste...

Dani: okis!

las 2: SAYO! ~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenese**

**Dani: wa! D8...al fin lo termine! espero que le guste! Gaby!los agradecimientos pendeja...**

**Gaby:...no te pases perra...LE AGRADECEMOS A: normavanessa2000; Arlette-snpai(princessfic); Laura-senpai; Valen-imotou-chan; Clara-senpai; Barby-imotou-chan(Siyue-san); Alee-nee-san(AleeciiTah); Shion-senpai! y a todas las chica que participan en este fic..(Especialmente a Diana-san, Yuko-senpai, Shisu-chan, Melanie-san, Kaze-senpai...y las demas que me faltan mencionar!)**

**Dani: dale play al capi!**

**Gaby...hai, hai...**

CAPITULO: Lunes: ¡Necesitamos Refuerzos!

-Buenos días sensei…-dijo una albina entrando

-Buenos días Artemisa-san – respondió el profesor, a lo que la chica le lazo un lapicero clavándose en la pizarra-Señorita le Black disculpe la confusión- dijo el profesor con miedo de que la chica le lanzara otro lapicero

-…-la chica se fue a sentar en su sitio, puso su mochila a un lado y apoyo desinteresadamente su cabeza en su mano izquierda

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del salón ciertas chicas hablaban sobre algo.

-Esto es extraño…-dijo Yuko acomodándose los lente- Artemisa siempre llega antes que Apolo…

-Lo sé…-dijo Hera golpeando nerviosamente su pupitre con la yemas de los dedos-…de Afrodita no me sorprendería que llegara tarde, ella dijo que el domingo tendría una entrevista en Corea

-¿Y si la secuestraron en el camino?-dijo en broma Deméter

-No jodas con eso Deme-chan –dijo Atenea cabreada por el comportamiento de su amiga

-¿Y si se le dio por no venir hoy?-pregunto inocentemente Hestia (N/A: awww…Naomi-senpai que inocente!)

-No…-dijo Atenea- ella no se perdería un día de clase, a menos que sepa que Apolo no vendría…

-¡Disculpe por la tardanza sensei!-dijo una pelinegra entrando al salón

-Bien, todavía no ha llegado la señorita Artemisa, si que todavía no hemos empezado la clase

Afrodita pasó por el sitio de Apolo y la última nombrada soltó una risita molesta al lo que Afrodita solo le fulmino con la mirada. Antes de que ella llegara a su sitio, se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta del salón lentamente.

-Discúlpeme por llegar tarde Shirayuki-sensei –dijo una albina entrando

Todo el mundo le miro sin interés ya que sabían de quien se trataba cuando todos la vieron se sorprendieron de su estado; esto llamo la atención de Gabriel, por lo cual ella levanto la cabeza para mirarla desinteresadamente y soltó una risita al ver a su gemela parada en la puerta.

-Esto será bueno…-susurro Gabriel

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASO ARTEMISA!?-gritaron sus 6 amigas al verla con el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha vendada

-No es nada…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-¡Como que no es nada!-dijo Hera muy molesta por la forma en la que la albina le resto importancia al asunto

-Señoritas…-dijo el profesor llamándole la atención a totas las que estaban paradas –por favor tomen asiento las demás aulas ya están en clase y se quejaran por el escándalo

-Bien…-dijo molesta Atenea

-Bueno, ya que la señorita Artemisa esta aquí empecemos la clase-dijo el profesor mientras escribía algo en la pizarra

Después de terminar el primer bloque todos salieron para el recesó. Las Hestia y Deméter siguieron sentada en su sitio pero volteadas asía Artemisa y Atenea y Hera se sentaron en sus mesas respectivas.

-Ahora habla Artemisa-ordeno Hera

-Bien…-empezó- el sábado pasado me caí del caballo después carrera, llegue tarde porque me pase antes por la enfermería para que me revisaran el brazo y la pierna

-Ah…-suspiro Hera- solo unas semana mas y ya era las clasificatorias para entrar a las olimpiadas…

-Lo sé…lo siento Hera…-dijo Artemisa luego miro a Afrodita que estaba al costado de su capitana y vio su mano izquierda- ¿Qué te paso en la mano Afrodita?-todas voltearon a ver a la nombrada

-"_Mierda…no oculte mi mano…"…_ ¿ah?

-¿Qué te hiciste en la mano?-pregunto preocupada Atenea

-Yo…-dudo Afrodita-…me cai-dijo un poco nerviosa

-No mientas-le dijo Hestia- es imposible que te hayas caído, se nota que es un golpe

-Etto…yo_…"si digo la verdad Artemisa me matara"_

-¿Quién te golpeo?- le pregunto seria Hera

_-…"Mierda…estoy jodida..."-_pensó condenándose la peli negra

-Fue ella-dijo un peli crema señalando a Artemisa

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todas

-No pude haber sido yo no he visto a Afrodita desde el viernes, además yo nunca le haría eso-se defendió la albina

-¿Qué acaso tú no eres Gabriel?-dijo el peli crema

-Goenji…no…-susurro Afrodita

-¿¡Qué la perra de Apolo hizo que!?-gritaron todas excepto las lesionadas

-Yo puedo explicarlo Artemisa…-dijo con preocupación Afrodita

-No importa…-dijo deprimida-…no importa lo que haga…Apolo nunca va a entenderme…-dijo para empezar a llorar

-Gracias por la información niño bonito-dijo Hera la cual junto a Deméter lo estaban empujando a la salida-pero ya no es necesaria tu presencia-dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-No te pongas así…Misa…-dijo preocupada Hestia frotándole la espalda

-Es que no lo entiendo…por más que intente recordar mi pasado no puedo, nunca sabré la razón por la que me odia Apolo-dijo entre sollozos. Luego paró de llorar, lo cual preocupo a todas-¿Por qué esas caras de preocupación chicas?-pregunto felizmente

-¿Ah?-todas se confundieron por el repentino cambio de ánimo de Artemisa, pero luego recordaron que ella hacia eso para olvidar sus problemas y no afectar a sus asi olvido su pasado, pensaron todas.

-¡ABRAN PASO PERDESORES!-grito una chica fuera del salón, la cual abrió de una patada la puerta-¿Qué es lo que pasa para que tengan esas caras? ¿¡Eh?!-pregunto la chica mirando a las chicas. Ella vestía el uniforme del Raimond, pero a diferencia de las demás, ella tenía los primero botones de la blusa abiertos, las medias de diferente color: una de color naranja y la otra de color blanco. Y sus uñas eran de diferentes colores. Se acerco a las chicas y miro a Artemisa y a Afrodita-¿Y qué les paso a ustedes? Que yo recuerde Neme-chan dijo que las que tenían problemas eran Hestia y Deméter…

-Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema-dijo confundida Hestia

-¡Y una mierda!-grito una chica afuera del salón- Sera mejor que te quites de mi camino porque si no me vengare-amenazo una peli negra

-Hablando de Némesis…-dijo Atenea con una gota en la cabeza

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta…-no pudo terminar la frase porque ya Deméter se estaba tirando sobre ella

-¡Neme-chan!-grito lanzándose encima de la nombrada- te extrañe mucho…-la pelinegra fue más rápida y la tomo de la mano y la lanzo de cara al piso-…esa no era la reacción que me esperaba…-dijo llorando en el piso

-Eso es porque la última vez que salí contigo te acabaste el helado de tres leches tu sola-le grito

-Por dios nunca me informaron que ustedes estaban lesionadas…-dijo detrás de ellas una peli negra de ojos dorados

-¡He-chan!-la saludaron todas

-¡Al fin!-grito Atenea para lanzarse encima de la chica-alguien con quien cambiar información-dijo abrazándola

-Yo también te extrañe At-chan

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?-pregunto Hera

-Cierta chica quería cobrar venganza de la ultima vez-dijo señalando a Némesis, la cual estaba sentada encima de Deméter; la cual parecía muerta, comiendo un pan de melón-y dijo que Deméter y Hestia tenían problemas-dijo mirando a la ultima nombrada-dijo que te vio gritándole a Deme-chan

-¿Yo?-dijo mientras pensaba-ah…es que ella ya había comido mucho helado y no quería irse de la heladería-dijo a lo que todas cayeron de sus sitios

-Típico de Deméter-dijo Hebe

-¿Y a ustedes que les paso?-pregunto Némesis desde la puesta que era donde estaba muerta Deméter

-Me caí del caballo-respondió Artemisa

-Eso es normal… ¿pero tú?-dijo refiriéndose a Afrodita- a menos que hayas decidido no usar un doble en algún film, no veo una causa para que te lastimes

-Es que Apolo me pateo la mano-dijo con simpleza-_"¿Por qué mierda siempre la cago?"-_ se reemprendió mentalmente

-¿Qué esa perra hizo qué?-grito Hebe

-Yo la mato-dijo Enio retirándose de la sala

-Te acompaño-dijo Némesis parándose encima de Deméter

-¡No, por favor!-grito Artemisa tirándose en los pies de Enio, y agarrándolos con fuerza

-Tengo que matarla Misa…-dijo con enojo

-Es mi hermana, no lo hagas por favor…-dijo casi sollozando Artemisa

-Bien, como tú quieras…pero si lo vuelve a hacer la mato Misa-amenazo Enio

-Gracias-dijo Artemisa abrazándola

-¿Por qué mierda soy tan vulnerable ante ti?-se quejo la peli café

-¡RING!-sonó el timbre

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi clase-dijo Némesis yéndose a las escaleras

-Yo igual-dijo Hebe acompañándola

-Bueno, yo me voy también…-dijo yéndose por el lado contrario para subir las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas? Se supone que tu ya te graduaste-dijo Atenea

-Pero hace unos meses La secundaria Raimond abrió una preparatoria para ser EL Instituto Raimond-dijo entre risa Enio

-Era de esperarse de que tuviera todo planeado…-dijo Hera mirándola irse con una gota en la cabeza

-Buenos días alumnos siéntense-dijo el profesor entrando-señorita Deméter, le llego una carta-le dijo el profesor mostrándole un sobre

-Por kami, no puede ser que los profesores también les llamen así…-dijo suspirando Gabriel

-¿Qué?-dijo Tsubasa levantándose de su asiento-¿Una carta?-tomo la carta y miro el nombre del remitente y se sorprendió, abrió la carta desesperadamente y la leyó enfrente de la clase-no puede ser…¡Perséfone viene dentro de una semana!-grito emocionada

-¿Qué?-gritaron sus amigas

-No puede ser…otra loca-dijo Gabriel echándose encima de su mesa

-Señorita Deméter, por favor no haga escándalo-le pidió el profesor

-Okis…-dijo sentándose en su sitio

-Bien, que empiece la clase-dijo el profesor comenzando a escribir en la pizarra

- Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel. Like your less than. F*ckin' perfect- sonó el celular de Afrodita

-Oh…disculpe sensei, lo apagare-dijo para tomar su celular y revisar su bandeja de entrada, era un mensaje con un número muy largo-_"No es de Japón"_-pensó y lo reviso y se levanto y dijo sorprendida- Niké-chan vendrá en unos días-dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-Señorita Afrodita…estamos en clase-le recordó su maestro

Mientras tanto en las clase 2 "A"…

-Buenosa días estudiante-dijo la profesora entrando- hoy tendremos a dos nuevas alumnas en nuestro salón-dijo haciendo una seña para que las chicas pasaran

-Hola, mi nombre es Valen Mizukoshi. Pero todos me dicen Hebe de cariño-dijo la peli negra de ojos dorados- un gusto en conocerlos

-Mi nombre es Shion Kishimoto-dijo la peli negra de dos mechas azules y ojos del mismo color-pero me dicen Nemesis

-¿No tienes nada mas que decir?-le pregunto la maestra a Shion

-A si…si alguien se mete conmigo, me vengare-dijo con seguridad Shion

-Bien, Mizukoshi -san, siéntese al lado del señor Tachimukai. Y Kishimoto-san siéntese al lado de Fudo-kun(N/A: si en mi fic Fudo repitió de año…)-dijo la maestra señalándole los sitios

-Hola preciosa-saludo Fudo a Shion

-No me digas preciosa…-dijo mientras le daba vueltas a un lapicero en el aire-…a menos que quieras que este lapicero te entre por el único agujero por donde no te da la luz…-dijo amenazante

-Tsk…maldita…-susurro, pèro Shion lo escucho y le lanzo el lapicero cayéndole en el cuello- ¡au!-grito cayéndose al piso

-Esa es una pequeña demostración de que soy capaz de hacer si me molestan-dijo cabreada la peli negra advirtiéndole a todos que no la molestran

-Hola, Mizukoshi-san-le saludo Tachimukai

-Hola Tachimukai-kun, solo dime Hebe no es necesaria tanta formalidad-le dijo con una sonrisa la de los ojos dorados- tranquilo yo no soy como Neme-chan, yo no te golpeare de la nada-dijo con una risa

-Bien…-dijo sonrojado el castaño

Mientras tanto en la clase superior…

-Alumnos hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna-dijo mientras entraba una chica de cabello café cobrizo con mechas anaranjada escalonado en capas, ojos café; con los primeros botones de la blusa abiertos, con las medias de diferente color –una naranja y la otra blanca- y las uñas pintadas de colores diferentes y una marca al final del ojo derecho en forma de estrella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alejandra Ryusaki, pero estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Enio-dijo la chica mientras los chicos se la comían con la mira-y por cierto mis padres con luchadores de artes marciales profesionales y soy boxeadora. Así que cuídense por si se acercan demasiado-dijo para luego ir a sentar se al contado de una persona rubia.

-Pero señorita no se puede sentar ahí…-el profesor fue interrumpido

-¿Tiene algún problema con que me siente aquí?- lo miro amenazantemente-_"La verdad es que me da pereza estar atrás y esta chica parece callada"_-pensó

-No, no hay ningún problema-dijo el profesor para seguir con la clase

-Enio…-dijo la persona de su costado-…antigua diosa de la guerra y posible compañera de Ares…

-Sí, se nota que sabes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto mirándola

-Afuro Terumi, pero me dicen Afrodi…-dijo el chico(N/A: si en fic Afrodi se salto de año...es que lo promovieron por especializarse en la mitologia griega xD)

-_"Ah, que bien un chico"_…espera… ¡¿Eres un chico!?-grito Alejandra

-Si… ¿acaso pensantes que era una chica?-grito el cabreado

-Pues…es lo único que una espera cuando ve a una persona con el cabello así de largo…-dijo señalándolo

-¡Pues mírate tu!-dijo el contraatacando- pareces un mal intento de chica problema

-Así que quieres pelear-dijo la chica amenazándolo

-Te quiero ver, dame tu mejor golp…-el chico no terminó la oración ya que al frente de é había una chica con los ojos rojos dándole un golpe en el estomago

-Decías…

¡Suficiente se acabo los dos a detención!-grito el profesor

-¡Pero…-dijeron los dos

-Nada de peros los dos a detención y rápido

-Bien…-dijeron los dos saliendo del salón

-_"Es un estúpido"_-pensó Enio

-_"Es una tonta, aunque muy sexy…creo que empezamos mal..."_-pensó Afuro-oye...disculpa lo que te dije

-Discúlpame tu también, es que en realidad pensé que eras una chica…es que nadie tiene un pelo tan bonito como tu…-dijo un poco sonrojada-_"Mierda, porque me sonrojo…"_-se reprendió mentalmente

-Gracias, y tú eres realmente sexy…-dijo sonrojado

-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco sorprendida por lo que el chico dijo-…gracias…_"Me matare por hacer esto…"_-se acerco al chico y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se perdió por el pasillo y se fue al gimnasio

-Pero…-Afuro se quedo sorprendido por la acción de la chica mientras tenia mientras tocaba su mejilla

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto…

-Al fin encontré mi equipaje-dijo felizmente una peli negra de ojos verdes-ahora a esperar al profesor que vendrá por mi…ah…-se choco con una chica peli verde de mechas rubia- Disculpa soy nueva en Japon…y etto…

-Tranquila yo también soy nueva, aunque ya he venido a visitar a mi prima otras veces-dijo la peli verde

-Hola, soy Diana Wolf-dijo la pelinegra- aunque todos me dicen Tyché…jejeje…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Hola Diana, mi nombre es Lidia Goenji Hoshimiya, pero me llaman Perséfone-dijo ayudándola a pararse- y… ¿A qué Secundaria iras?-le pregunto

-Tengo una beca…para el Raimond-respondió- y ¿tu?

-A la misma, mi prima asiste a esa secundaria...-dijo para luego volver a caer al piso, esta vez una peli plata cayó encima de ella

-Disculpa…soy nueva en Japón y no se ubicarme bien-dijo la peli plata de ojos como la piedra de la luna- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cómo llegar a la secundaria Raimond? Disculpen olvide presentarme, soy Rafaela Tsukishiro, pero me dicen Niké de cariño-dijo un poco apenada

-Bienvenida al club de nuevas en Japón que asistirán a la secundaria Raimond y tienen sobrenombres de diosas griegas-dijo con ánimo Lidia

-Saben…vamos a la cafetería- dijo Diana- dentro de un rato vendrá a recogerme un profesor y no creo que le cueste que nos lleve a todas

Se dirigieron a la cafetería y Perséfone comenzó a tararear una canción.

-¿Has escuchado Te wo Tsunagou?- pregunto sorprendida Niké

-Sí, es una de las canciones más conocidas en Asia-dijo feliz la peli verde- y mi favorita

-¿Por qué no la cantamos?- pregunto Tyché

Diana: Kuni ya kotoba nado kangei nai no sa

Lidia: Deae ta koto koso isshou no takaramono

Rafaela: hitori janai kara

Las 3: kokoro tsuyoku Naru

Rafaela: sugoshite kita basho ga chigatte mo daredatte

Las 3: onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!

Lidia: daro?

Las 3: Te wo tsunagou (te wo tsunagou)

Lidia: Kono sekai wa (totemo yasashiku te)

Diana y Rafaela: Kono sekai wa (totemo yasashiku te)

Lidia: Marui no dakara

Rafaela: Hitotsu ni narou

Lidia y Diana: (hitotsu ni narou)

Lidia: Kono chikyuu ga

Diana: (subete no inochi ga)

Las 3: HOOMU (home) nan dakara

Despues de terminar de cantar la canción, una extraña peli negra llego y se sentó en la mesa de ellas.

-¿Ah?-la miraron todas confundida

-Hola, mi nombre es Ji-Kyun. Pero pueden llamarme Eris o Is-chan-dijo divertida la peli negra, ella tenía los ojos negros y mechitas doradas en su cabello- soy nueva aquí en Japón y vengo a visitar a una amiga que estudia en la secundaria Raimond y estudiare con ella

-Bien, nosotras también vamos a esa Secundaria. Unete-dijo con ánimo Diana

-Ji-Kyun…cuando te encuentre…serás…-dijo una peli miel de ojos rojos esmeraldas

-¡Jae-Kyun estoy aquí!-dijo Eris

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que lleguemos a un país totalmente desconocido y te pierdas tan rápido?-dijo preocupada la chica

-Chica déjenme presentarlas-dijo Eris levantándose de su asiento-ella –dijo abrazando a la peli miel- es Jae-Kyun es mi melliza y es la mayor, también la llamamos Harmia o Nia-chan-dijo la peli negra

-Entonces las dos van al Raimond-dijo Tyché

-Si-dijo resignada Jae- iremos al Raimond, mamá y papá dijeron que si Angela podía estar aquí sin ser molestada por los paparazis sería bueno que nosotras también viviéramos aquí

-¿Ustedes también conocen a Angela?-pregunto Niké

-Etto…sí, es una de las cantantes más conocidas en Corea-dijeron un poco confundida las hermanas

-Ella es mi amiga y me hospedare en su casa-dijo sorprendida la peli pata

-Nosotras también, solo que nos olvidamos avisarle que vendríamos a Japón…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza Harmonía

-Yo vengo a visitar a mi prima Deméter-dijo con una gota en la cabeza la peli verde

-Y yo tengo una beca para estudiar en el Raimond-dijo la peli negra de ojos verdes

Todas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de la secundaria Raimond…

Enio; Alejandra, estaba en el gimnasio. Coloco su celular cerca del espejo que había ahí y le puso play y comenzó a bailar Eat You Up de BoA. Afuro la siguió hasta el gimnasio, y la vio bailando una canción que a el también le gustaba, de repente llego la parte en la cual se hacia el duo y Afuro se unió a ella sorprendiéndola a ella pero siguieron bailando hasta que se termino la canción.

-Bailas muy bien-dijo Afuro sentándose en el piso

-Gracias, igual tu-dijo Alejandra-nunca vi a un chico moverse así

-Sí, gracias- dijo acercándose involuntariamente (N/A: soy yo a aquí todo es involuntario xD)

-Tus ojos son de un rojo muy bonito…-dijo acercándose

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto una voz femenina atrás de ellos

-_"Mierda…"-_pensaron los dos separándose rápidamente

-Por estar aquí se van a detención-dijo la profesora

-Sí, ya vamos-dijeron los chicos yéndose del lugar

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dani: wa!...ya termine!...estoy cansada...

Gaby: vamos dale a las preguntas...

Dani: hai...

1)¿Les gustaria que Gabriel le lanzara lapiceros a todos los profes que se confundan?(Gaby: a mi si! :3)

2)¿Les gusto la venganza de Shion?

3)¿Valen sera tan violenta como Shion?

4)¿Les gusto la advertencia de Nemesis?

5)¿Que pensaste que era Afrodi la primera vez que lo viste?(Dani: me refiero a que si pensate que era mujer u hombre..yo pense que era chica...)

6)¿Veran la cancion que Alejandra bailo?

7)¿La profe es una p*ta por interrumpir a Afrodi y a Enio?

8)¿Escucharan la cancion que cantaron las chicas en el aorepuerto?

9)¿Les gusto?

10)¿Cual parte mas?

Dani:...wa!...hoy no hay adelanto...

Gaby: ¿que?..¿porque?

Dani:...por que estoy molesta contigo...

Gaby:...no jodas...solo pinte tu esquina emo de blanco...y no es para tanto...

Dani:...jodete...

Ls 2: Sayo~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, si fuera asi toda la serie estaia en español latino xD y de nos pertenece Daniel(Artemisa) y Gabriel(Aplo) los demas les pertenece a sus repectivas dueñas**

**Dani: ****Throw it up….Woo hoo **

**Gaby: saying yeah yeah**

**Dani: woo hoo!**

**Gaby: All the windows down!**

**Dani: woo hoo!**

**Gaby:...bueno nadie nos extraño por aqui TOT**

**Dani:...la escuela nos ha estado mantado! TOT**

**Gaby: pero alegrense volvimos! xD**

**Dani: ahora los agradecimientos antes del capi xD**

**Gaby: agradecemos a: normavanessa2000-senpai, Princessfic-senpai, Shion-Kishimoto-kun, Valen Mizukoshi-chan, AleeciiTah-nee-sama, Yuko-06 -senpai, chrona15-senpai, Laura-senpai, Siyue-imotou-chan y a todas las chicas que participan.**

**Dani: sin mas el capii! .**

**Gaby:...hai hai... **

Lunes: Nuevas Alumnas, mas problemas…

En la clase 2 "B"…

-Alumnos hoy tendremos nuevas alumnas-dijo la profesora

-Bien-dijo animada una peli negra de ojos verdes- Yo soy Diana Wolf, pero prefiero que me digan Tyché o Ty-chan-dijo poniéndose unos lentes oscuros

-Hola- saludo una peli verde con mechas rubias de ojos azul metalizado- soy Lidia Goenji Hoshimiya, pero me gusta que me llamen Perséfone o Persi-chan-al decir esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Holas-dijo animadamente una peli negra de ojos negros- Soy Ji-Kyun pero me llaman Eris o Is-chan y ella es mi melliza-dijo señalando a una peli miel de ojos rojos esmeraldas- se llama Jae-Kyun pero le decimos Harmonía o Nia-chan

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo un poco tímida

-Bueno siéntense en los sitios libres-dijo la Profesora mientras todas se sentaban en la parte del fondo del salón

Mientras tanto en el salón 3 "B"…

-Alumnos-llamo el profesor-hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, ella viene de Portugal así que sean buenos con ella-dijo el profesor haciéndola pasar

-Hola-dijo una peli plata de ojos como la piedra de la luna-mi nombre es Rafaela Tsukishiro, pero me gusta que me llamen Niké o Nik-chan-dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos los chicos la comían con la mirada

-¡Rafaela!-grito emocionada Angela-te dije que si venias a Japón me llamaras para recogerte en el aeropuerto

-…genial…otra loca…-dijo Gabriel parándose de su asiento-…me retiro…-dijo para luego salir del salón bajo la mirada de todos

-¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto Niké

-No, ella es así. No le hagas caso-le dijo Afrodita para luego jalarla hasta los asientos de atrás

Después de las aburridas clases; Hera, Afrodita, Enio, Némesis, Hebe, Hestia, Atenea, Artemisa y Deméter se dirigieron a la azotea para disfrutar de su delicioso almuerzo.

-Bueno, creo que estamos completa para entrara a las Olimpiadas nacionales-dijo Hera mientras comía su obento

-No, nos faltan tres chicas-dijo seria Atenea

-Corrección-dijo Afrodita- nos falta una, ya tenemos a Nik-chan con nosotras y solo falta Persi-chan

-Tienes razo…-antes de Deméter terminara la frase una chica se lanzó encima de su espalda

-Me comeré esto- dijo una peli verde de mechas rubias quitándole un onigiri de sus palitos

-¿Ah?-todas no entendieron lo que paso

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto alegre

-Y una mierda-dijo cabreada Deméter levantándose del piso- Pesi como se te ocurre lanzarte encima

-Deméter no me quiere-dijo medio sollozando la peli verde

-No, por favor no llores-grito Deméter abrazándola

-Caíste-dijo la peli verde separándose de ella- ¿Y de que me perdí por este año que no estuve?-le pregunto a las demás sentándose al lado de su prima (Deméter)

-Que tal vez podamos ir a las olimpiadas este año-dijo Hera

-Necesitamos una más- le siguió Atenea

-Y nosotras estamos lesionadas-dijo Afrodita

-Saben, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto- mirando a Rafaela- la conocí a ella y a unas tres chicas mas

-Sus nombres son Jae-Kyun y Ji-Kyun, son hermanas y una chica más que parecía tener mucha energía

-Sí, su nombre es Diana Wolf y está en mi clase junto con las hermanas…

-¿Y por qué no las trajiste?-dijo preocupada Hestia

-Porque me mandaron a la dirección por correr por los pasillos del tercer grado- respondió, a lo que todas se cayeron de espaldas

-¡Lidia-san!-gritaron tres chicas saliendo por la puerta de la azotea

-Mira, ahí están-dijo ella señalándolas

-"_Tenía que ser la prima de Tsubasa"_…-pensaron todas

-Únanse, el grupo está abierto para chicas nuevas-dijo Alejandra par señalarles unos asientos a su costado. Shion se levanto de su sitio mirando asía la puerta

-¿Qué pasa Neme-chan?- pregunto Hebe

-¿Las siguieron?-le pregunto la de ojos azules a las recién llegadas

-No, no lo creo…-respondió la oji roja

-…-Shion salió de su sitio y se puso un poco mas delante de sus amigas y tomo una piedrita que estaba en el piso y la lanzo a la puerta y sono un "¡Au!". Shion se acerco y jalo a un peli rojo, un chico de cresta, un albino y un peli plateado de cabello largo- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-A mí ya me conoces preciosa-dijo el chico de cresta

-Ya era obvio conocerte a ti Akio-dijo con molestia Némesis pisándole la cara- pero a esos no los conozco

-Nosotras tampoco-dijeron las chicas

-Haruya Nagumo-dijo señalando al peli rojo- Suzuno Fuusuke-dijo señalando al albino- y Jirou Sakuma- dijo señalando al peli plata-…jugadores de futbol…-dijo con molestia Valen

-¿Alguna de ustedes los conoce?-les pregunto Afrodita a las nuevas

-Bueno a Gazel y a Burn si porque fueron los representantes de Corea en el Torneo de Futbol del año pasado-dijo la peli miel

-¡Wa!-grito Ji-kyun- realmente Gazel es muy lindo en persona

-¡Ja!-rio Haruya- te llamaron lindo

-Caya Burn- respondió cabreado el albino

-Ustedes no pueden ir espiando a las personas-Dijo Shion para luego amarrarlos con una cuerda. Y los colgó del techo de la puerta- Se quedaran ahí hasta que me dé la gana bajarlos-dijo Shion para luego sentarse e su sitio y comenzar a comer un pan de melón

-¡No!-Grito Sakuma- ¡Yo no hice nada, Fudo me obligo!

-Entonces por pisado, paga plato-dijo Shion terminando de amarrar la cuerda en la reja-Vámonos se me quito el hambre-dijo ella bajando las escaleras

Todas las chicas siguieron a Shion y se fueron a enseñarle la escuela a las nuevas. Cuando pasaron por la cancha de futbol, algunas se quedaron viendo a los chicos que conocieron el sábado.

-Azalia, ¿Supongo que ya estas lista para trabajar?-le dijo Genda al oído

-No me lo recuerdes-respondió ella cabreada empujando el rostro del chico

-¿Estas usando las ruedas que te regale?-le pregunto Kido a Yuko

-Sí y no…las pienso usar en alguna ocasión especial- dijo ella un poco sonrojada recodando su salida del sábado

-Hola Misa-dijo Fubuki abrazándola

-…-Artemisa se estaba sonrojando demasiado y estaba muy caliente

-Misa, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto tocando su frente

-Me quemo…-grito para luego tirarse al piso humeando-…voy a morir

-Misa, no te mueras-dijeron las de segundo grado abanicándola con sus manos

-¿Goenji?-pregunto Ángela al ver al delantero

-Hola Ángela-le saludo él

-¿Vas a ir esta tarde a visitar a Yuka?-le pregunto

-Sí, ¿me quieres acompañar?

-Por supuesto-respondió ella feliz con una gran sonrisa

-¡Kaze!-dijo Tsubasa abrazando al chico-¿Quieres ir en la tarde por un helado?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro-dijo el sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica

-Más ayuda…-Naomi no pudo terminar la frase

-El que no estorba, por eso nosotros estamos por aquí-le dijo Midorikawa completando la oración

-¡Ah!- la castaña se puso en guardia por el susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto asustada

-Quería invitarte a salir-le dijo él con una sonrisa- me gusto mucho cuando me acompañaste a la heladería-le dijo el recordando el día con una sonrisa y de repente los dos se sonrojaron de sobremanera

-Maldito…-dijo ella para luego sacar su moto sierra y perseguirlo por toda la cancha de futbol- MUAJAJAJAJA

-Nunca pensé que fueras bipolar- dijo Midorikawa aterrorizado

-Pues, las apariencias engañan es una de las reglas más básica-le respondió la oji verde

-Hola Enio- saludo Afuro a la peli café

-Hola Terumi-san –respondió- ¿Qué haces?

-Estábamos a punto de empezar el entrenamiento pero nos faltan cuatro integrantes…

-Te refieres a unos así, así, así-dijo Shion haciendo mímicas

-Sí, ¿los han visto?-pregunto el chico

-Sí, son los chicos que Némesis colgó en la terraza-dijo desinteresada Alejandra

-No deben tardar en bajar, la cuerda con la que los colgué no era muy resisten y…

-¡AHAHAHAH!-gritaron cuatro chico en la terraza

-…Creo que eran más ligeros de lo que pensé…-dijo Shion

-…creo que hoy no entrenaremos…-dijo en voz baja Tachimukai

-Hola Tachimukai-los saludo Valen cara a cara ya que ella estaba colgada de cabeza en la portería

-¡Ah!-se asusto y sonrojo Tachimukai alejándose de la cara de la chica- Hebe-san…¿Por qué está colgada en la portería?-le pregunto el nervioso

-No sé-dijo ella girando la cabeza- me pareció divertido y lo hice-dijo con simpleza

-Pero su falda…-Tachimukai vio la falda de la chica la cual no se volteaba- ¿Por qué su falda no se voltea?

-Ese es mi secreto y no te lo pienso contar, pervertido…-dijo ella con diversión

-No soy un pervertido-se quejo él

-¿Donde están esas perras?-gritaron Fudo y Burn corriendo por las escaleras

-¿A quién llamas perra?- gritaron Shion y Jae-Kyun

-Maldito Fudo te castrare…-dijo Shion con una venita en la cien

-¿Cómo fue que nos llamaste?-pregunto furiosa Jae-Kyun

-Como lo oíste, perra-le dijo Burn

-Maldito…-dijo ella par luego cogerlo del brazo y mandarlo a volar

-¿Lo mando a Corea?-pregunto Gazel

-No lo sé, pero supongo que sí-dijo dijo divertida Ji-kyun

-¿Quieres ir por un helado en la tarde?-le pregunto Gazel

-Claro, me encantan los helados- dijo ella emocionada

-Mierda…-dijo Fudo tirado en el piso- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bajaste las escaleras gritando…-dijo cabreada Némesis- era fácil encontrarte

-No me mates por favor-suplico Fudo

-No te matare…-dijo Shion ocultando su mirada- SOLO TE CASTRARE- dijo con una media sonrisa y riendo malvadamente

-¡NO!-grito Fudo

-Hola-saludo Diana a Sakuma

-Hola…-respondió el

-Soy Diana Wolf soy colombiana, pero vengo de un intercambio de España-dijo con felicidad la oji verde

-Espera…-dijo Sakuma confundido-…puedes explicármelo mejor, no entendí bien…

-Soy colombiana, pero me gane un beca para estudiar en España y ahí conseguí un intercambio para Japón…-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Oh…ya veo, entonces… ¿quieres que más tarde te enseña la cuidad Inazuma?-pregunto el con una sonrisa

-Claro, me encantaría…-dijo ella feliz

-¡Wua!-grito Fudo siendo amarrado de nuevo por Shion-…¡suéltame!

-…deja de gritar…me estás dando dolor de cabeza…-respondió ella mas cabreada par luego lanzar la cuerda a la azotea quedando bien fijada a la reja-…creo que ahí es suficiente…-dijo aplaudiendo sus manos con satisfacción por su trabajo

-¡AYUDA! ¡BAJENME DE AQUÍ! –grito Fudo desde la altura del segundo piso

- Némesis…-dijo Hera con una gota en la cabeza-…necesitó ayuda con este también- dijo señalando a Genda el cual estaba abrazándola cariñosamente

-…Bien…no me molestaría colgar a otro de la azotea…-dijo ella con felicidad, luego volteo a ver a Midorikawa siendo perseguido por Naomi-…nee… ¿Hes-chan no quieres ayuda con ese afeminado?

-¿¡A quién llamas afeminado?! ¡He! –grito furioso Midorikawa parando de golpe

-Bien…-dijo Naomi lanzando a Midorikawa a donde estaba Shion- gracias por la ayuda ¡Neme-chan!

-¿ah?-Midorikawa vio confundido a Shion la cual con una sonrisa macabra se acerco a él con una cuerda entre las manos

-Nemesis, este también…-dijo era rodando a Genda hasta donde estaba la peli negra-…espero que te diviertas-dijo tomándola del hombro con una gran sonrisa

-…MUAJAJAJA-rio shion, la peli negra los amarro a Midrikawa y a Genda con la cuerda y los lanzo a un árbol quedando colgados

-Qué bien se siente no tener a alguien siguiéndote –dijo Hera estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza

-¡Azalia! –Grito genda desde el árbol- ¡como mi maid te orden…-el castaño no termino la frase ya que Hera se le había adelantado y golpeado la cabeza con una piedra

-¿Maid? Qué tontería dicen estos tipos…-dijo ella frotándose la sien con los dedos

-cierto…Enio-chan espero poder volver a ir contigo a detención –dijo Afrodi derrochando felicidad

-Mierda…no me lo recuerdes fue humillante…-dijo la peli café cobrizo con cascaditas en los ojos-… ¡no quiero volver a bailar contigo en la vida! –grito molesta

-Bien que te gusto cuando hicimos el anillo y las tijeras…-dijo Afrodi con cara de gato haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Al escuchar las chicas esto se quedaron de piedra, luego voltearon hacia Afrodi y una aura demoniaca comenzó a rodearlas.

-¿¡QUE LE HICISTE QUE A ENIO-NEE-SAMA?!-preguntaron todas al rubio que muy asustado se escondió detrás los chicos

-Yo no hice nada el profesor nos dijo que lo hiciéramos…-dijo desde detrás de los chicos

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal les va?-dijo un guapo profesor acercándose a Alejandra- espero que les hayan gustado las detención porque la tendrán a diario-dijo en una risa

-¡Espere! – Grito Alejandra- no quiero ir a detención todos los días- dijo llorando

-Tranquila perderán las clases que quieran…-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica

-Bueno es así…no me molestas- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ese es el espíritu Ryusaki-san -dijo el profesor animándola- bueno me voy todavía no he comido nos vemos en la próxima detención…y por cierto Terumi-kun y tu seguirá siendo pareja, ustedes son una muy buena combinación

-…mierda…-dijo llorando

-¡Esperen!-gritaron los chicos haciendo una barrera para proteger a Afrodi- sobre nuestro cadáveres- grito –Endo

-…- las chicas se quedaron con caras de poker para luego reír como maniáticas-MAUAJAJAJAJA ENTONCES TODOS MORIRAN –gritaron

-¿¡Qué?!

Antes de que los chicos reaccionaran ya todos estaban amarrados con cuerdas marca Shion (N/A: xD) las cuales les apretaban muchos. Luego entre todas los lanzaron a una árbol quedando colgados cerca de Genda y Midorikawa

-Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, ineptos…-dijo molesta Hera

-Bueno vámonos, todavía tenemos clases…-dijo Yuko

-Quiero helado…-dijo en un puchero Tsubasa

-Yo igual…-le dijeron Ji-Kyun, Diana, Shion, Valen, Lidia y Dani

-Eso era de esperarse de ustedes…-dijo Ángela con una gota en la cabeza

-…extrañamente yo también quiero un helado…-susurro Naomi

-… ¿dijiste algo Hestia-chan?- pregunto confundida Rafaela

-No, nada…-dijo ella son una sorrisa nerviosa

-…cierto…Enio-san…-llamo Jae-Kyun - ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Afrodi-san en detención?

Todas se quedaron estaticas a la pregunta, obviamente todas habían entendió que el afemidado del chico había abusado de su querida hermana mayor.

-Bailamos tango por petición del profe…-doijo ella sin preocupación-…¿Qué pensaban que me había hecho?- pregunto un poco preocupada, ella sabia que sus queridas hermanas no eran celosas de la nada

-…em…-todas empezaron a reír nerviosamente-…etto…-muchas comenzaron rascarse la nuca en señal de nerviosismo-…

-…-Yuko miro su muñeca haciendo como que tenia un reloj-…¡MIREN LA HORA SE NOS HACE TARDE!-grito arrastrando a Naomi y Dani

-Tienes razón es muy tarde- dijo Azalia cargando a Ángela, Rafaela y Tsubasa- tienes razón muy tarde, y no he estudiado para el examen de arte – salió corriendo detrás de Yuko

-Ellas tiene razón es nuestro primer día y no queremos llegar tarde a clase- dijo Lidia cargando a Jae-Kyun y Valen cargando a Ji-Kyun

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Alejandra viendo a Diana

-¿Yo qué?- pregunto Diana confundida, a lo que a Alejandra cayó de espaldas

-Mejor ve a clases antes de que te llamen la atención…-dijo dirigiéndose a su aula

-Bueno…-dijo ella siguiendo a las de segundo

Después de que las chicas desaparecieran del patio, una albina y un peli rojo hicieron aparición cerca de la cancha de futbol.

-Entonces… ¿bienes conmigo?-pregunto el peli rojo sonrojado

-Claro…-dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del chico-…después de todo…tu eres el único que me nota…

-Gaby…-dijo el sonrojado tomándola de la cintura para luego besarla delicadamente

-…lento…-canturreo la chica, para luego besarlo con la pasión lamiendo los labios del chico con miedo alguno

-¡HIROTO DEJA DE LIGARTE A TU NOVIA Y AYUDANOS!-grito Midorikawa desde el árbol asustando a los chicos

-…tsk…solo porque es tu mejor amigo lo le rompo la cara…-dijo molesta levantando el puño

-…jejeje…siendo sincero aveces a mi también me dan ganas- dijo divertido el chico-…por cierto, ¿donde esta?

-¡AQUÍ EN EL ARBOL, IMBECIL!- grito Fudo hecho una furia

-…y yo que pensé que mi hermana y sus amigas eran raras…esto supera los limites…-dijo Gabriel rascándose la nuca

-…que bueno que no has estado en el Sun Garden…-susurro Hiroto

-¿Sun Garden?- pregunto curiosa ella

-Nada, Nada- dijo el agitando las manos

-Por el meteorito Alien bájanos de aquí maldito-grito Suzuno

-…lo pensare…-dijo Hiroto dándose vuelta-…además no se subir arboles…-dijo divertido

-Bueno…-dijo Gaby para luego comenzar a subir el alto árbol con saltos agiles y rápidos

-¡Cuidado Gaby! –grito Hiroto al ver que una de las ramas donde se estaba apoyando la cica estaba por romperse

-…merde…-maldijo la chica al quedar colgada de cabeza, al parecer su pie se atasco en una rama. Logro zafarse con facilidad para luego seguir subiendo por el árbol hasta que llego a la copa y encontró los nudos de la cuerda enredados en unas ramas-…curiosesco, cueriosesco…dijo divertida la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cuerda, enredo sus piernas a una rama y quedo de cabeza y desato la cuerda.

-¡AU!-…grijeron todos al caer de cara contra el piso

-¿Qué acaso tu novia no puede ser mas delicad…-Midorikawa y Fudou no terminaron la frase ya que Gabriel había caído con elegancia encima de ellos

-… ¿nos vamos?- pregunto –Gaby limpiándose los zapatos en las camisa de Fudou

-Vamos…-dijo Hiroto tomándola de la mano

-…realmente son tal para cual…-dijo Midorikawa

-…oye Fubuki…-llamo Goenji-…esa no es la chica que te hacia bullying…-pregunto señalando a la albina

-…no…ella no sufre de heterocromia…-dijo Atsuya sobándose la cabeza

-... ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que no era la misma persona?- le pregunto su gemelo

-…era obvio…depues de todo ella sigue siendo muestra querida estrella…-dijo entre risas

-…tienes razón…ella y el pequeño ángel siguen siendo muy diferentes…-dijo para empezar a reír con su hermano

-…creo que a estos les afecto la caída…-dijo Kazemaru preocupado

-…yo creo que ya estaban locos desde antes de que los conociéramos…-dijo Suzuno

-…Mejor vamos a clase antes de que nos llamen la atención por estar aquí…-dijo Afrodi levantándose

-…cierto ¿que le hiciste a esa chica?- le pregunto Tachimukai

-Solo bailamos tango en detención, al parecer a l profe le gusta la danza-dijo confundido- ¿Qué creían que estábamos haciendo?

-Nada…-dijeron los chicos para luego desaparecer corriendo a sus salones

-…bueno…-dijo para luego ir a su salón-…"_realmente espero poder ser algo más que su compañero de baile"_

Atsuya corria hacia los salones de tercero, cuando cruzando por los baños de las chicas del pabellón de segundo choco con una peli verde ce mechas rubias

-…au…-se quejo la chica debajo de el

-¡Fíjate por donde corres!- le grito el

-¡Atsuya!- le regaño su hermano que estaba detrás de él- tú la derribaste, así que tu llévala a la enfermería…-dijo molesto su hermano

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…

-Bien…-se levanto y cargo a la chica al estilo princesa sonrojándola y llevándola a enfermería, todavía faltaba un buen rato para que el timbre sonara, pensó

-Gracias…-dijo la chica cuando el peli rosa la dejo echada en la cama-…no tenias porque…suelo ser muy despistada a veces…

-Tranquila, también fue mi culpa por no ver que estaba cruzando el pasillo…-dijo el arrepentido, la chica puso su mano en la cabeza del chico para empezar a acariciarlo como si fuera un perro-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sonrojado el chico

-Ah-dijo la chica dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y quitando su mano de la cabeza del chico- es que cuando un perrito se arrepiente de hacer algo para darle a entender que esta perdonado le acaricias la cabeza…-dijo ella inocentemente

-…no me compares con tu perro…-dijo él un poco molesto

-…pero no tengo perro…-dijo ella

-…no importa, solo no me compares con un perro…

-pero si te ves tierno como uno…-dijo ella comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del chico de nuevo

-ya para- dijo el chico tomándola de las muñecas

Goenji camino a la enfermería, cuando cayó del árbol de había lastimado un poco el brazo. Entro se acerco a la puerta cuando escucho un "ya para" y una risa masculina. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos sonrojados chicos. Atsuya sentado en la cintura de Lidia haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella echada en la cama intentaba pararlo inútilmente.

-…Atsuya…-dijo Goenji muy pero my cabreado-…¿Qué haces encima de mi prima?- pregunto molesto

-… ¿tu prima?-pregunto horrorizado

-…Shuuya-chan-dijo feliz Lidia-… ¿Cómo está Yuka?-pregunto con inocencia

-… ¡Atsuya te mato!- grito Goenji sacando un balón de futbol para luego perseguirlo por todo el colegio

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dani: wa!..espero que les guste mi comendia es muy mala TOT lo se...no me los recalquen TOT

Gaby: bueno las preguntas:

1)¿Rafaela sera otra loca? (Gaby:...esa pregunta es mia xD)

2)¿Ahora las chias iran a las olimpiadas?

3)¿Les gusto que Shion amarrara a los chicos?

4)¿Las chicas descubriran que Hera es la maid de Ganda? (Dani:...TOT Patty me matara?)

5)¿Las hermanas de Ale-nee-sama son unas mal pensadas? (Dani:..no pude evitarlo xD)

6)¿Goenji asecinara a Atsuya?

7)¿Les gusto? (gaby:...califiquen del 1 al 10...20) 8dani:...enceri?) (Gaby:...bajo 0...) (Dani: ToT)

8)¿Me dan una torta de profiteroles?

Dani:..bueno aqui me voy antes de que me maten por no hacer mi tarea xD

Gaby:...sayo~~

Dani: cuidence!


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma Elven y sus personajes no nos pertencen, y de los Oc's solo nos pertenecen Gabriel, Daniel y Azalia.**

**Dani: wolas! me extralaron!-suenan grillos**

**Gaby y Patty: NADIE TE QUIERE!**

**Dani:...son crueles...-lloro en su esquina emo**

**Gaby: bueno...hoy...Patty da los agradecimiento...**

**Patty:..solo por que Dani esta en la esquina xD AGRADECEMOS A: Shion-Kishimoto-kun (las cuerdas marca Shion son de los mejor xD), Laura-senpai (gracias por la torta agradecemos mucho la colaboracion), Princessfic (VIVAN NUESTRAS MENTES SEXY'S! xD), Siyue-san (tranquila...este par lo tengo controlado xD) y atodas las chicas que participan en este fic xD**

**Dani:..entonces...TwT AQUI ESTA MI REGRESO TRIUNFAL!**

**Patty: al capi! xD**

* * *

LUNES:

Después de que se llevaron a Atsuya en una ambulancia de emergencia al hospital, los demás siguieron con sus actividades normales.

Era la última hora, las chicas habían decidido a ir a otros clubs antes del primer entrenamiento general del equipo.

Con Afrodita y Hestia…

-… ¿estas lista?-pregunto Naomi desde un lado de la cancha de tenis

-Claro-respondió Ángela girando su raqueta

-…bueno, ¡ahí va!-grito Naomi para luego hacer un saque

-Cierto…-Ángela devolvió la pelota-…cuando salí no recuerdo haber visto a Enio…

-Creo que…-Naomi la devolvió-…fue a jugar al gimnasio…-Angla l devolvió la pelota-…pero no sé a qué fue a jugar…-devolvió la pelota

-…bueno…-devolvió la pelota-…lo que sea que haya ido a jugar, espero que no se meta en problemas…

Con Atenea, Hebe y Nike…

-…esto ya me está aburriendo…-dijo Yuko apoyándose en mano desinteresadamente

-Tienes razón, jugar ajedrez aquí ya no están divertido como antes…-respondió Valen

-…yo pensé que sería divertido…-dijo apenada Rafaela

-¡Oigan!-gritaron unos chicos que estaban sentados enfrente de ellas- miren el juego o porque estamos a punto de ganarles

-…-Yuko se molestó por el tono y los fulmino con la mirada, para luego pararse de su asiento y tomar su torre y moverla-…jaque…

-…jaque mate…-dijo Rafaela moviendo su caballo

-…jaque…-dijo Valen para luego seguir a Yuko y Rafaela que se dirigía a la salida

-¡pero esperen esto no ha terminado!-grito uno de los chicos

-¡No pueden hacer jaque tan rápido!-grito el otro

-Pues ya lo hicimos- respondido Yuko saliendo

-Acepten la derrota…-le siguió Valen

-…pe…pero…-los chicos miraron los tableros de ajedrez y suspiraron, definitivamente ganarle a ese par era imposible.

Con Hera y Némesis…

-…¡Neme!-grito Azalia para hacer le un pasea Shion

-¡Hai!-Shion tomo el balón y corrió a el aro del equipo contrario-...Hera

-…-Azalia recibió exitosamente el pase de Shion y anoto con estilo

-…ya perdimos…-comento un chico del equipo contrario

-…esto es muy aburrido…-se quejó Shion- prefiero un reto

-…opino lo mismo Neme…pero lo que hay es lo que hay…-dijo Azalia para luego tomar un poco de agua-…mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas para el entrenamiento…

Con Perséfone, Harmonía y Eris…

-Entonces a la duquesa se le cayó el té en el vestido y comenzó a gritar como loca-termino de contar Lidia

-…oh…entonces lo de malhumorada lo tiene de personalidad…-comento Jae-Kyun

-…ya tenía el presentimiento de que era loca desde hace tiempo-dijo Ji-Kyun

-…mejor vamos a ver a las chicas, de seguro dentro de poco empieza el entrenamiento-dijo Lidia saliendo del gimnasio

Con Deméter, Tyche y Artemisa…

-Deme-chan, ya logras el flick-pregunto Dani

-…no del todo…y tu como vas Ty-chan –pregunto Tsubasa

-…bien, ya aprendí a hacer parada de mano y caída en araña-respondió la peli negra con una gran sonrisa

-…vamos al campo de vóley, ya deben de haber terminado los chicos de artes marciales- comento Daniel

-…¡WI! Chicos lindo vamos-Diana jalo a Tsubasa y a la albina fuera del lugar

-…wow…-unos chicos asombrados estaban mirando el gimnasio donde estaban los de artes marciales

-…¡wa! El nuevo parece muy bueno-comentaron unas chicas con corazones en los ojos

-…ahora que les pico…-se preguntó Daniel

-…¡wa! Chicos nuevos-gritaron su acompañantes jalándola a dentro del establecimiento-…parece ser muy bueno

-…wow, realmente es muy bueno peleando…-dijo Daniel mirando al enmascarado chico que estaba derribando a todos los del club

-wa, realmente es buena…-comento Tsubasa

-¿buena?-pregunto Diana

-…sip…a menos que mi vista falle como la de Artemisa y los chicos de hoy en día tengan pechos grandes…

-¿Eh?-las chicas miraron bien al tipo enmascarado y en efecto tenía unos pechos gigantes

-…era de esperarse de ella…-rio Daniel

-…nee…me confunden-se quejó Diana

-…tranquila Ty-chan…-Tsubasa puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Diana acariciándola

-…-el o la chico o chica enmascarada acabo con su último oponente tirándolo fuera del ring estampándolo de cara contra la pared

-…bueno, estas dentro del club de Artes marciales…-dijo el profesor

-…jajajaja…-rio la chica sacándose la máscara de protección-…fue muy divertido patear traseros masculinos, pero ya estoy dentro de otro club…

-¿¡UNA CHICA?!-se preguntaron todos los chicos que fueron vencidos por Alejandra

-…griten más fuerte que en Chile no les escucharon-dijo Alejandra sobándose el oído

-…pe…pero…tenías tanta fuerza…-dijo un chico con la boca abierta

-…par que vean que se les puede ganar fácilmente…me aburri…vamos chicas

-¡WOW!-dijeron otro grupo que estaba alrededor del área de esgrima

-¡Gabriel-sama!-gritaron unos chicos

-¿Gabriel?-se preguntaron colándose entre todo el montón de personas

Y ahí estaba con una mirada desafiante e insensible mirando a su contrincante que estaba agitado haciendo que el florete temblara en su mano. Con elegancia avanzó un poco con la mano izquierda pegada a la espalda, en un movimiento ágil Gaby le dio varias vueltas a su espada antes de dar el golpe de gracia. El chico cayó al piso derrotado soltando la espada.

-…y la ganadora es Gabriel le Black-dijo el entrenador subiendo a la arena

-…wow…tu hermana sí que es buena esgrimista- comento Tsubasa

-…siempre fue su pasión desde pequeña…además del tiro de arco y flecha…

-….bueno mejor vamos a entrenar…-sugirió Diana

-…pero ya estamos en gimnasio…-respondió Alejandra

-…chicas ya llegaron-les sorprendió Azalia llegando junto a Shion

-…bueno, pasábamos por aquí…pero faltan las demás…-dijo Diana

-Bueno, hay que esperar a que los demás clubs salan del gimnasio para poder empezar-dijo Azalia yendo al almacén- ¿alguien quiere ir a sacar la red?

-Ok-todas se fueron detrás de su capitana

Los alumnos de otros clubs fueron abandonando la estancia. Dejando solo a las chicas las cuales ya estaban con su uniforme de equipo. Yuko, Rafaela y las de primero llegaron y se unieron al calentamiento.

-…Bien, empecemos-ordeno Azalia

-…etto…Hera-chan…-llamo Naomi

-¿Qué?

-Falta Tyché-dijo Lidia

-… ¿y alguna de ustedes tiene alguna idea de dónde está?...-pregunto con notable molestia

-…no…

-…ah…-suspiro- Bien, empezaremos cuando la encontremos

-…no…-gimieron

-…le comprare un helado a la que lo encuentre…-junto cuando Naomi iba a decir algo- y si lo hace Hes-chan le comprare una torta

-¿De qué?

-De lo que quieras…-dijo mientras que se echaba en el piso agotada-…apúrense o si no nunca terminaremos el en…-antes de que terminara la frase ya una ráfaga de aire paso por su cara dejándola sola en el gimnasio-….bien…joder hoy empiezo a trabajar…-suspiro mientras ponía su antebrazo sobre sus ojos

Mientras tanto en el patio…

-Lalalalara lalalara- tarareaba Diana dando saltitos cerca de la cancha del futbol-…hoy hace un bonito día para pasea…

-¡Ahí está!-grito Tsubasa saliendo de la nada

-Ataque frontal-ordeno Yuko- Neme

-…déjamelo a mí…-respondió Shion mientras que corría endemoniadamente

-… ¡wa!-grito Diana mientras que se daba la vuelta para empezar a correr, cuando se chocó con un chico quedando en los brazos de él

-…pero que…-dijo distraído Sakuma tomando a la chica entre sus brazos

-¡Wi, soy un superman!-dijo mientras que adoptaba una pose semi echada en los brazos del de parche

-…ok…-Sakuma estaba con cara de super confundido teniendo a la chica entre sus brazos

-…mierda Ty me las pagas…-dijo Shion junto a Jae-Kyun para empezar a correr asía la pareja.

-¡Ahora!-gritaron Fudo y Nagumo tacleando a las chicas, mientras que caían rodando por la ladera de la cancha de futbol.

-…joder…-dijeron las chicas las cuales quedaron debajo de los chicos

-…bueno…hay que aprovechar el momento…-susurro a Tsubasa apenas audible para Naomi

-…ah… ¿Qué?-un gesto de confusión se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña

-¡KAZEMARU!-grito Tsubasa tirándose encima del chico

-…Demeter…-dijo apenas llegando a recibirla

-…arigatou…-lo abrazo pegando mucho sus cuerpos

-…Deme…-dijo sonrojado a mas no poder

-…joder quítate de abajo bruja…-se quejó Nagumo

-…pendejo eres tú el que está encima mío…-se quejó Jae-Kyun

-¡Y una mierda!-gritaron a la vez Shion y fudo intentado separarse

-…y…¿Qué estábamos haciendo?...-pregunto Ángela

-…creo que…-se puso a pensar Rafaela-…cierto…perseguir a Ty

-Bien, entonces vamos…-dijeron las demás

* * *

Gabriel camino por los pasillos del ahora Instituto Raimon. Recordó cómo conoció a Hiroto y rio distraídamente. Llego a la oficina del director. El único lugar donde estaría segura que no escucharía un: "Señorita Artemisa podría…". Artemisa, ese nombre la tenía harta. A tal punto podía llegar Dani a odiarla. Pues tanto como para hacer que la llamen por otro nombre que no le recuerde a su familia sí, se respondió mentalmente. Entro a la estancia y se sentó en una de las sillas que se ubicaba frente al pupitre del rector y coloco sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Natsu…-saludo a la peli roja sentada al otro lado de la mesa

-…hola, Gaby….-respondió distraída mientras tecleaba en su laptop-…que te trae ahora…

-…nada…solo que me da pereza estar ahí sola en la práctica de futbol…-dijo mientras que cogía un fajo de pots-it de acordeón del escritorio-…además…desde que mis padres murieron no juego…y me aburre estar ahí con tus amigas…

-Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka no son tan malas…-dijo mientras que se levantaba a tomar unos documentos de un armario-…además, podrías tener más amigas aparte de mi…-dijo mientras que volvía con un folder lleno de documentos

-…yo creo que no…-respondió mientras jugaba con los papalitos-…además…seguramente me confundirán con mi hermana…

-¿Artemisa?-pregunto levantando la cara de los papeles

-¡No!...no la llames Artemisa, ese nombre me da cólera…hasta me cambia el nombre a mí también sin permiso mío…-dijo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y hacia puchero

-….pues…-se sentó-…es obvio que no lo hace de mala intención…

-¡¿No lo hace?!-dijo alterada parándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa-…te recuerdo Natsumi que fue ella la que decidió dejarme en un orfanato, te recuerdo que fue ella la que ocasiono la muerte de mis padres, te recuerdo que fue ella la que…

-¡Gabriel quisieras callarte por un momento y dejar de pensar que todo lo que hace tu hermana es solo para perjudicarte!-le grito Natsumi molesta levantándose de su asiendo encarando a la albina

-…bien…-se sentó estruendosamente en la silla-…y que sugieres que haga para…demostrarle que cambiare…

-¡Lo tengo!-grito emocionada la chica cogiendo un papel entre sus manos

-…ok, eso fue muy rápido…-dijo confundida

-…pues tengo la solución a mi problema y a tus problemas…-dijo mientras que sonreía divertidamente

-…y eso es…

-…un torneo…

-¿un torneo?

-Sí, el equipo femenil de vóley de Raimon a estado esperando toda su estancia para ir a las olimpiadas nacionales…-dijo con felicidad mientras movía la hoja de papel confundiendo mas a Gabriel

-… ¿y?...

-Pues, que ellas podrán ir este año…-dijo mostrándole la hoja-…si retan al equipo de futbol…

-¿Y retar al equipo de futbol que tiene que ver con el dinero que les darán para entrar al torneo?-pregunto tomando la hoja

-…pues, que a la mayoría de profesores querrán que se le dé el dinero a los del equipo de futbol…pero…

-…si ellas les retan y les ganan en un partido justo…

-será imposible que ellos se nieguen a darles el dinero a al equipo de vóley

-…es… ¡Es perfecto, Natsu!-dijo abrazándola-…eres una genio…

-…lo sé…-dijo para luego empujarla fuera de la oficina-…ahora…ya que me quieres tanto…hazme un favor y…-la voto al pasillo-…déjame trabajar

-…ok…-dijo mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara-…bueno…mínimo ya tengo un pase a volver con mi familia…-se fue caminando feliz por los pasillos.

* * *

Azalia salió del gimnasio, ya había esperado como una maldita media hora y todavía no le traían a Diana. No puedo creer que perderé un maldito helado por esto, pensó. Salió al patio cuando escucho un grito.

-…maldita la hora en que las mande…-lloro internamente mientras que alguna fuerza extraña la jalo asía atrás tapándole los ojos

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto seductoramente la masculina voz

-Eres…un maldito pervertido al que matare…-dijo para coger del brazo al chico y lanzarlo contra un árbol

-…auch…-lloro Genda

-…la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso, te mato…-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y retomaba su marcha asía la cancha de futbol

-…pero….yo…-se quejó Fubuki

-…eres igual al perrito rosado de la enfermería…-comento Lidia acariciándole la cabeza a Fubuki

-…Fubuki cuida lo que haces…-dijo furioso Goenji

-…pero…-lloro Fubuki

-…eres un maldito pervertido…-dijo Naomi persiguiendo a Midorikawa; el cual lloraba, por toda la cancha amenazado por la querida Timmy.

-…pero yo solo quería comer helado contigo…-lloro Ryuujiia tijeras

-…Kaze…-dijo Tsubasa la cual estaba muy pero MUY apachurrada a Kazemaru

-…Si, Deme iremos a comer helado…te lo prometo…-respondió el sonrojado chico

-…piedra, papel o tijeras…-dijo Yuko mientras que sacaba tijeras al igual que Kidou

-…piedra, papel o tijeras…-dijo Kidou mientras que sacaba roca y Yuko sacaba tijeras- Ja, gane…

-…no…-lloro Yuko

-…va enserio… ¿Por qué tu falda no se voltea?-pregunto Tachimukai

-…pues es que no se…-respondió Valen la cual estaba colgada de la portería de cabeza.

-Este es el juego del pato cua cua…-dijeron entre todos tomados de las manos-…es divertido saberlo jugar, sabe sumar, sabe restar…menos la tabla de multiplicar…

-…Ja, ahora resulta que eres un perro...-rio Daniel mientras que veía a Lidia acariciar a Fubuki

-…no…-lloro Fubuki

-Listo, dame esos cinco…-dijo Shion levantando la palma y chocándolas con Jae-Kyun

-Bien, ahora vamos con las chicas…

-Baigo, baigoo…baigo baigo baigo…-todos los del equipo de futbol junto a Diana, Angela, Rafaela y Alejandra jugaban al pato cua cua-…uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-…Wow, realmente eres liviana Eris…-comento Suzuno cargando a Ji-kyun

-ocho, nueve y diez…-Angela le toco la mano a Endou

-¡Gane!-grito feliz el de la banda naranja

-… ¿alguno de ustedes le dirá que perdió?...-pregunto Alejandra

-…em…pues…no, así que sigamos-dijo Afrodi

-…bueno…

-¡Bájenos de aquí!-gritaron Fudo y Nagumo desde la copa de un árbol

-…no…-respondieron Shion y Jae-Kyun las cuales se iban la cancha de futbol junto a las chicas

-…suélteme a la una…-dijo molesta Azalia mientras Genda la abrazaba por la espalda-…a las dos…-cogió una liga de cabello que tenía en la muñeca y se la puso como pistolita-…y tres…-apunto a la frente de Genda para luego dispararle en la cara dejándolo noqueado en el piso.

-…nueve…diez…-Rafaela le toco la mano a Max dejándolo fuera del juego

-…bueno…creo que la final es entre Afro-chan y yo…-dijo mientras que se ponía frente a Ángela

-…bueno…-comenzaron a jugar de nuevo

-… ¿Qué yo qué?-pregunto horrorizada Daniel mientras que caía al suelo con la cabeza humeando

-…vez, que te dije…-dijo Lidia mientras que señalaba a Daniel

-…joder…-gruño Azalia mientras que miraba su reloj-…¡Chicas ya termino el entrenamiento!

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-…el primer entrenamiento con un equipo completo…y no hicimos nada…-lloro cascaditas Azalia mientras que volvía al gimnasio

-…no…-gimieron todas

-…bueno…yo…me prometiste que iríamos por un helado/ me enseñarías la ciudad-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsubasa, Ji-Kyun y Diana juntándose con sus respectivos chicos.

-…bueno…

-…nos encontramos en la puerta dentro de diez minutos para ir a visitar a Yuka, ¿sí? –preguntó Ángela

-Bien-respondió Goenji

-Al parecer todas tienen la tarde ocupada…-rio Daniel

-…Pues si quieres podemos hacer algo hoy en la tarde…-sugirió Fubuki

-…si me atrapas…-dijo para salir corriendo a las aulas

-¡Espera!-grito el albino siguiéndola

Daniel corrió por los pasillos rápidamente, cuando estaba por cruzar por las escaleras una rápida mota blanca la jalo y la encerró tapándole la boca en un salón.

-…no te muevas como gusano…-le ordeno la voz

-… ¿Gabriel?-pregunto asustada

-Sí, que acaso no puedo hablar contigo tranquilamente-frunció el seño

-…em…pues muy pocas veces intentas hablar conmigo…-apenas de termino de hablar se tapo la boca con las dos manos

-…-Gabriel la miro un poco insegura-…dile a Azalia que rete al equipo de Futbol…

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-pregunto alterada

-Pues si quieren ir las olimpiadas nacionales háganlo…

-¿Y de que nos puede servir retarlos?...o mejor dicho… ¿Por qué me lo dices?...pensé que me odiabas…-dijo cabizbaja Daniel

-…uno; si los retan a un partido y ganan, nadie les podrá negar el dinero para la cuota de inscripción. Y dos; te lo digo porque una niña de papa me voto de su oficina por quejarme de que seas mi hermana…y no te odio, solo que aún no acepto que seas mejor que yo…-dijo Gabriel para luego dejar sola en el salón a una Daniel sonrojada por lo que le había dicho.

-…muévete…-ordeno una Gabriel que se tapa la mirada con el cabello a un confundido Fubuki

-…ok…-el albino entro al salón encontrándose con Daniel en una esquina-¿Qué te paso?

-…pues…-apenas recordó lo que su hermana le dijo se volvió a sonrojar-…¡Tú no tienes nada que saber!-le grito en un puchero sonrojada

-…bueno…si no quieres aceptas que eres lesbiana debías decirlo…-dijo con fingida tristeza limpiándose falsas lagrimas

-…-Daniel se sonrojo a mas no poder-¡NO SOY LESBIANA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-le grito dándole un golpe en la cara que lo estampo contra la pizarra

Daniel salió del salón murmurando entre dientes un "todos los hombres son igual de pervertidos".

-… ¡oye!-la llamo Fubuki, el cual corrió y la cogió del brazo-…te atrape…

-…joder…-al caer en cuenta de eso un aura azul depresiva la rodeo-…pero yo…

-…no hay peros…-dijo mientras que la arrastraba por el pasillo del brazo a la vez que ella lloraba cascaditas con su aura de depresión.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Gaby:...D: me hiciste esperar 3 endemoniados meses solo para esto!?**

**Patty: dani! mujer no me dejes!-la samaquea**

**Link:...le hecho la culpa a Fubuki de sus muerte...**

**Zael: y yo a Yukimura...**

**Ty: Spens! las preguntas!**

**Spencer: hai :3**

**1)¿Les gusto mi regreso triunfal?**

**2)¿Azalia perdera su helado?**

**3)¿Diana le ganara a Kidou por el puest de suplente se Superman?**

**4)¿quie tienen Natsumi y Gabriel en la cabeza para ser amigas? (Gaby: yo no le veo nada malo...) (Dani:..yo tampoco...)**

**5)¿Kazemaru algun dia entendera las indirectas?**

**6)¿Genda dejara de molestar a Azalia? (Patty:...te matare...)**

**7)¿Goenji matara a Fubki por aprecerse al perrito rosado de la enfermeria?**

**8)¿Algun dia se romperan las cuerdas de Shion? (Gaby: ja! ya quisieran!)**

**9)¿Dani sera lesbiana? (Dani:...porque!?) (Pätty:..a mi no me mieres yo no escribo!)**

**10)¿Les gusto?**

**Dani: -volviendo a la vida- FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Patty:..bueno...creo que ya no hay mas que decir...entonces...**

**todos: BYE CUUIDENSE! dejen review's**


End file.
